Operation: Triangle
by Amamiya-Hyakkimaru
Summary: Ya, lebih baik kita konfirmasi dulu perasaan ini. Setelah itu baru pikirakan apa yang harus dilakukan./"Cie, cemburu nih !"/"Dari mana aku harus memulai?"/"Ingin menjadikan Fushimi milik sendiri, iya atau tidak?"/"Itu sih kamu menyukai Saru, tapi tidak sadar kamu menyukai dia."/. "Itu yang kubutuhkan." SaruMiSaru dan crack pair KurohSaru. DLDR. Chapter 5 UPDATE.
1. 0: 23 Juni, Sabtu

**Disclaimer: K milik GoRa x GoHands.**

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai/BL/MxM/yaoi, Typo, kemungkinan besar Out of Character, semi-AU, cerita absurd nan gaje, humor gagal, crack pair

**Pairings:** SaruMiSaru, KuroSaruKuro, dan beberapa pair lain yang kebanyakan hanya disebut-sebut.

**Hal yang perlu diingat ketika membaca—berhubung ini semi-AU:**

**- Suoh Mikoto dan Totsuka Tatara masih hidup.**

**- Colorless King yang ada disini bukan Isana Yashiro asli (yang membunuh Totsuka di anime),tapi Isana Yashiro yang belum sadar kalau dia itu Adolf K. Weismann di anime (bayangkan Shiro di ep. 1. Seperti itu lah.). [p.s.: mungkin agak susah dimengerti. Tapi saya rasa kalian akan mengerti ketika membaca fanfic ini.]**

**A/N:** Fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan rasa gemas author melihat karakter-karakter cowok yang bahkan di official artnya selalu dipasang berduaan dan sedikit diilhami dari salah satu dialog Saruhiko dalam K Radio Drama _Ofuro de Danshi-kai_.

Ingat DLDR. **Don't Like, Don't Read. **

**Enjoy Reading~**

**.**

* * *

.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi di kalangan kelompok HOMRA dan SCEPTER 4 kalau pimpinan utama kedua kelompok ini, biarpun lebih sering adu jotos, sedang menjalin hubungan romantis. Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Second in Command mereka yang, meski lebih sering adu bacot sepihak, mulai ada rasa satu sama lain. Tapi yang lebih bukan rahasia lagi adalah hubungan Third in Command SCEPTER 4 dan vanguard HOMRA yang sukses membuat seorang Totsuka Tatara sekalipun memijit kening karena pusing melihat keruwetan dan nihilnya kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka.

.

* * *

**Operation: Triangle**

_**"Aku punya ide untuk menghentikan pertengkaran Third in Command kami dan Yatagarasu kalian."**_

_**- Awashima Seri**_

**story (c) K. Oni**

* * *

Fushimi Saruhiko, menurut seorang Awashima Seri, adalah remaja menjelang dewasa yang jenius dan cerdik—kalau tidak mau dibilang manipulatif nan licik. Hal itu dia buktikan dengan cepatnya dia meraih posisi _Third in Command_ SCEPTER 4 setelah hengkang dari HOMRA. Seri sendiri secara jujur mengakui Saruhiko amat kompeten dalam mengerjakan tugasnya—baik yang berbentuk _paperwork_ ataupun terjung langsung ke lapangan. Tapi sisi buruknya, pemuda berumur 19 tahun itu harus (selalu) diancam sedikit sebelum dia mau mengerjakan tugas _paperwork_-nya karena dia tidak punya motivasi yang cukup. Belum lagi cara bicaranya yang berkesan kurang hormat itu. Jujur, Seri sendiri heran kenapa si _Shitsuchou_, Munakata Reisi, malah menganggap kelakuan si _Third in Command_ itu menarik (_'Agak _tsundere_'_ kata si _Shitsuchou_ kalau Seri tidak salah ingat).

Bila bicara tentang Fushimi Saruhiko, rasanya kurang lengkap kalau tidak membahas seorang Yata Misaki. Kedua orang ini selalu dikenal sebagai duo mematikan, baik ketika mereka masih sebagai partner dalam naungan HOMRA ataupun ketika mereka berbeda kubu seperti sekarang. Di mata Seri sendiri, amat mengherankan bagaimana seorang Fushimi Saruhiko yang terkenal sebagai anti-sosial pembenci keributan tidak berguna di SCEPTER 4 sanggup berteman dengan Yata Misaki yang sifatnya merupakan kebalikan dari Saruhiko sendiri. Optimis, energik, mudah emosi, kadang-kadang berisik, terlalu punya motivasi untuk bekerja demi kelompoknya dan amat loyal. Amat kontras dengan anti-sosial, tidak niat, dan pendiam Saruhiko. Ibaratnya remaja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Saruhiko itu seperti api yang makin besar kalau dikipasi—diledek Saruhiko dalam kehidupan nyata—sementara Saruhiko seperti seperti es. Dingin menusuk tulang dan tidak membiarkan satu orangpun berpikir ulang untuk mendekatinya. Singkat kata, **kontras**. Kelewat malah.

Maka dari itu Seri sebenarnya tidak heran ketika Saruhiko keluar dari HOMRA. Bahkan Kusanagi Izumo, pemilik bar tempat kelompok HOMRA berkumpul, saja mengakui kalau dirinya heran Fushimi bisa bertahan dua tahun di HOMRA meskipun pribadinya bertabrakan dengan sebagian besar anggota lain.

Kesimpulannya, baik pihak HOMRA dan SCEPTER 4 (yang memperhatikan) sebenarnya sudah memprediksi kalau Saruhiko akan keluar dari HOMRA, cepat atau lambat. Kalau jujur, tawaran pindah ke SCEPTER 4 dari Munakata Reisi bisa dianggap katalis semata. Soalnya Suoh Mikoto sendiri sudah sadar kalau remaja bermata biru yang selama berada di HOMRA selalu kelihatan bersama Yata Misaki itu lebih pas di SCEPTER 4 biar Anna bilang warna merahnya Saruhiko juga indah.

Sekarang yang jadi pertanyaan bagi Seri, juga anggota SCEPTER 4 dan HOMRA lainnya, adalah _kenapa Misaki tidak sadar-sadar juga kalau alasan utama kenapa Saruhiko hengkang dari HOMRA adalah karena dia cemburu melihat Misaki yang selalu mengelu-elukan Mikoto._

Lepas dari masalah sifat kedua orang ini bedanya seperti bumi dan langit, siapapun yang mau meluangkan waktu mengamati bagaimana tingkah mereka pasti sadar kalau Saruhiko sebenarnya menyukai Misaki. Bahkan Kuro Inu saja tahu hal ini ketika dia secara tidak sengaja terseret dalam pertengkaran entah keberapa kedua orang itu ketika dalam perjalanan pulang setelah belanja di konbini*****. Jangan lupakan pula si Silver King—yang selalu memasang senyum dan tertawa geli ketika dia melihat Seri menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk ketika dia memberitahu tentang pertengkaran terbaru Saruhiko dan Misaki yang ia lihat dari zeppelin-nya, dan Gold King—yang kerap menggumam _'Anak-anak zaman sekarang cara pacarannya mengerikan.'_ ketika Reisi menyampaikan berita kerusakan kota yang disebabkan pertarungan kedua orang itu dalam pertemuan para raja.

Maksudnya ayolah, kalau bukan karena Saruhiko suka Misaki, mana mau dia bergabung dengan HOMRA'kan? Belum lagi hobinya memancing kemarahan Misaki yang dimulai dengan adu ledekan, teriakan murka dan tawa psikopat berkumandang, berlanjut ke aura merah dan biru bertabrakan, pisau lempar melayang, saber dan papan skateboard beradu, dan berakhir dengan separuh HOMRA dan SCEPTER 4—juga raja lain dan subordinatnya dalam kasus paling buruk—harus terlibat untuk menghentikan pertarungan, Seri dan Izumo migrain melihat kekacauan yang dibuat kedua orang itu sementara kedua raja hanya memasang wajah kalem mendengar laporan tangan kanan mereka.

Heran deh. Padahal HOMRA dan SCEPTER 4 sudah mulai bisa bekerja sama karena raja mereka terlibat hubungan asmara.

Seri memijat keningnya ketika dia teringat perkelahian terbaru antar dua orang itu yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Kalau bukan karena laporan dari Akiyama dan bantuan dari Suoh Mikoto yang kebetulan lewat, mungkin SCEPTER 4 harus mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk biaya perbaikan kota. Ah, betapa inginnya dia menghentikan hal ini. Apa daya, semua itu rasanya nyaris mustahil terjadi selama satu pihak tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri dan pihak yang lain belum sadar apa yang dirasakan pihak satunya.

Tapi apakah itu berarti Seri harus membiarkan saja hal ini? Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak bisa lebih tepatnya. Dia sudah muak, lelah, dan bosan.

Muak dengan ketelmian Misaki dan ke-_tsundere_-an Saruhiko.

Lelah menghadapi Saruhiko yang sakit hati—meski yang bersangkutan tidak bilang apa-apa—tiap kali dia mendengar cacian Misaki tentang 'pengkhianat'.

Bosan mendengar keluhan dari Izumo yang mewakili satu HOMRA dan bawahannya yang juga gemas melihat kedua orang itu tidak juga jadi pasangan biarpun akhir-akhir ini si Yatagarasu sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda membalas perasaan Saruhiko tapi selalu terganjal sifat tsundere.

Seri sudah tidak peduli. Terserah kalau kedua orang itu tetap mau melanjutkan sikap tsundere mereka. Yang pasti Seri tidak akan diam melihatnya. Ya. Seri akan memastikan pertengkaran tak berguna kedua orang itu berhenti. Untuk selamanya kalau bisa.

Biarpun itu artinya harus minta bantuan—dan mengancam—beberapa orang.

* * *

**Bar HOMRA**

**23 Juni, Sabtu**

**Kusanagi Izumo**

.

Hari ini bar HOMRA tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Sejam setelah dibuka, pelanggan mulai berdatangan. Untungnya interval kedatangan pelanggan ini lumayan jauh, sehingga tidak merepotkan Izumo selaku satu-satunya bartender. Maksudnya, yah, paling tidak tidak perlu ada acara minta bantuan bartender bertenaga setan kenalan Totsuka dari Ikebukuro segala. Izumo sudah kapok. Tidak lagi-lagi dia mempertaruhkan barnya tersayang hancur hanya karena dia capek mengurusi pelanggan dan anggota HOMRA.

Pelanggan ke sekian baru saja meninggalkan bar. Melihat kondisi bar tersayangnya yang akhirnya sepi, Izumo bermaksud melanjutkan kegiatannya memelintur konter bar—yang sebenarnya sudah kinclong (sekali). Namun baru juga lap di tangannya bersentuhan dengan konter, pintu bar kembali terbuka.

_"Entschuldigen. _[permisi]_"_

Bola mata di balik kacamata berlensa ungu itu melebar sejenak. Di ambang pintu oak berpelintur berdiri empat sosok yang tidak disangka Izumo akan dia lihat lagi dalam waktu dekat setelah kejadian yang dia dan Seri nobatkan sebagai **'Gagak Vs. Monyet part XXX _featuring_ Kuro Inu'**. Sang Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, bersama Colorless King, Isana Yashiro, menyunggingkan senyum. Di belakangnya berdiri Yatogami Kuroh sang Kuro Inu dan Neko si strain. Kali ini si Silver King dan Colorless King mengenakan pakain kasual, walaupun Shiro tidak melupakan payung yang biasanya dia bawa. Dalam dekapan tangannya dan Kuroh terdapat botol. Isinya apa, Izumo hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati. Master bar HOMRA itu menyingkirkan tangannya dari konter bar. Senyum tipis menghias bibirnya.

"Selamat datang di bar HOMRA," ucapnya sambil membungkuk untuk kesan dramatis. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tertawa kecil, Weismann menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap laki-laki berkacamata di depannya. Keempat orang ini mendekat ke konter dan mengambil tempat duduk di kursi bar. Shiro dan Kuroh kemudian meletakkan botol yang mereka bawa di hadapan Izumo.

"Mungkin ini tidak seberapa, tapi ini ada _apfelwein******_," ucap Weismann.

Perhatian Izumo kini langsung beralih pada dua botol yang berada di konter barnya. Waow, dua botol _apfelwein_ asli dari Jerman. Dengan ini dia bisa bereksperimen dengan resep _gespritzt_******* yang didapat Totsuka beberapa hari lalu. Setelah dengan hati-hati menyimpan botol tersebut, Izumo kembali menoleh ke Weismann yang memasang senyum di bibirnya.

"Ah, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya… terima kasih banyak, Weismann-sama," ucap Izumo dengan wajah berseri. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Red wine. Bagaimana denganmu, Isana?"

_"Yashiro dake de ii yo,_ ['Yashiro' saja tidak apa]_"_ tutur Shiro. "Hum, lemonade saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Kuroh, Neko?"

"Air putih."

"Aku minta apa yang dipesan Shiro!"

Mengangguk kecil, Izumo mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk dua gelas lemonade setelah menyajikan segelas red wine dan air putih untuk Weismann dan Kuroh. Namun sembari membuat pesanan orang di hadapanya, dia memancing pembicaraan kecil.

"Ne, weismann-sama, ada angin apa berkunjung ke bar HOMRA? Bersama Yashiro pula," penasaran menghias raut wajah Izumo. Pasalnya jarang orang sepenting Weismann berkunjung ke barnya tersayang. Belum lagi kedatangannya bersama Colorless King dan anggota klannya pula. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting ini.

"Tentang itu…," Weismann memutar gelasnya sembari memperhatikan warna marun dari wine tersebut. Membauinya sedikit, lalu menyesapnya perlahan sebelum menelannya. "..Sebenarnya hari ini aku dikontak oleh tangan kanan Blue King. Awashima Seri, kalau aku tidak salah ingat?"

Izumo mengangguk mengiyakan sambil menyajikan lemonade pada Shiro dan Neko.

"..Dia memintaku ke sini siang ini. Kebetulan ketika kemari, aku bertemu dengan Yashiro-kun yang juga dikontak oleh Seri-san. Jadi kami sekalian saja kemari bersama."

Kali ini Shiro ikut menyumbang suara. "Un. Tapi memangnya ada apa, ya? Tumben aku dikontak oleh Awashima-san."

Izumo mengusap belakang lehernya. Dia jadi teringat kejadian pagi tadi…

* * *

_**Bar HOMRA**_

_**23 Juni, Sabtu—Beberapa Jam Sebelumnya**_

_**Kusanagi Izumo**_

_._

_Pagi di bar HOMRA tampak sama seperti biasanya. Hari ini Izumo bangun ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, lebih cepat 30 menit dari jam biasanya Ia bangun. Usai melakukan rutinitas pagi—merapikan tempat tidur dan membersihkan tubuh juga membangunkan si Yatagarasu yang kemudian Ia suruh untuk membangunkan anggota HOMRA lain—sang master bar HOMRA langsung menuju dapur dan disambut pemandangan Totsuka Tatara yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anak HOMRA yang pasti mengeluh kelaparan begitu berkumpul di dapur. Di sebelah Totsuka dan berdiri di atas pijakan kecil, Anna membantu dengan menuangkan minuman preferensi masing-masing ke dalam mug._

_Sambil membalik panekuk, Totsuka menyapa Izumo, "_Ohayou_, Kusanagi-san!"_

_"_Arigatou_ Anna," meraih mug berisi kopi yang diberikan anna, Izumo menjawab, "_Ohayou_ juga Totsuka. Menunya apa pagi ini?"_

_"Panekuk dengan _bacon_ dan telur."_

_"Kedengarannya lezat."_

**_"OOI! BANGUN KALIAN!"_**

_Seruan keras membahana dan gerutu yang mengikutinya memastikan kalau Misaki menjalankan tugasnya sebagai alarm pagi dengan sukses seperti biasa. Totsuka mengangkat pandangannya dari telur dan bacon yang dia goreng._

_"_Oya_, yata sepertinya semangat sekali pagi ini."_

_Izumo _sweat drop_ mendengar perkataan Totsuka. Apa iya suara orang emosi tingkat tinggi begitu bisa dibilang semangat?_

_"Totsuka, itu sih suara Yata-chan sedang emosi…"_

_"Eeh?" meletakkan bacon dan telur terakhir ke piring, Totsuka bertanya pada Izumo sembari melepaskan celemek yang Ia kenakan. "Memangnya kenapa lagi?"_

_"Katakan saja Mikoto mengganggunya dan Fushimi kemarin."_

_Kali ini wajah ceria Totsuka berubah masam. "Lagi? Mau sampai kapan mereka begitu?"_

"Saa na,"_ jawab Izumo sambil mengangkat bahu._

**_Drrrt_**

_Merasa PDA di kantong celananya bergetar, Izumo lantas mengambilnya. _"Moshi moshi?"

**_"Kusanagi?"_**

_"A," tersentak mendengar suara orang tak ia sangka akan menelponnya pagi-pagi, Izumo langsung membalikkan badan dan memelankan suaranya. "Seri-chan?"_

**_"Ya, ini Awashima."_**

_"…," Izumo bisa merasakan Totsuka menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dan Anna memperhatikannya lewat kelereng merahnya. "Ada apa?"_

**_"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau aku akan berkunjung ke barmu siang nanti."_**

_"Hanya itu?"_

**_"…Usahakan agar Yatagarasu tidak berada di bar ketika aku datang. Tapi pastikan Totsuka, Anna, dan Red King berada di bar. Aku juga sudah memberitahu beberapa orang untuk datang ke barmu."_**

_"…..Oke?"_

**_"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."_**

**_Klik._**

_Telepon pun terputus. Meninggalkan Izumo menatap PDA-nya dengan tatapan bingung._

* * *

**Bar HOMRA**

**23 Juni, Sabtu**

**Kusanagi Izumo**

.

Walaupun heran, Izumo tetap memberitahu hal tersebut pada Totsuka dan Mikoto. Beruntungnya hari itu adalah hari ketika Izumo harus menyetok ulang persediaan makanan di bar dan mengambll pesanan soda, sehingga dia bisa meminta Misaki pergi dari bar dengan alasan membantunya berbelanja dan mengambil pesanan.

_'Inikah maksudnya Seri-chan meminta agar Yata-chan tidak di bar?'_ pikir Izumo ketika memperhatikan Kuroh yang anteng duduk di samping Shiro sambil mencegah Neko berbuat ulah. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau hubungan si Kuro Inu dan Yatagarasu sama jeleknya dengan Misaki dan Saruhiko. Yang membedakan adalah Kuroh tidak pernah mengompori Misaki secara langsung. Biasanya Misaki terulut emosinya karena dia menganggap Kuroh meledeknya walau si pemuda berambut hitam tidak ada maksud begitu.

Suara orang menguap lebar menyadarkan Izumo dari lamunannya. Dari dapur muncul sosok sang Red King. Rambut merahnya tampak awut-awutan seperti biasa dan kali ini Ia tidak mengenakan jaket.

"_Ohayou_, Mikoto. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dari kamarmu, eh?"

"Hn," gerutunya lalu menghempaskan diri di sofa. Saat ini barulah dia menyadari siapa empat sosok yang duduk di kursi bar di depan Izumo.

"_Guten tag_ [selamat siang], Suoh Mikoto."

_"Konnichiwa~"_

Melempar pandangan heran ke Izumo, Mikoto kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Yo."

Kemudian dia tertidur. Lagi.

Izumo menggelengkan kepala. Takjub melihat kemampuan si raja yang bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dimana saja. Tawa geli Totsuka membuatnya mengangkat kepala. Pria berambut sewarna bunga matahari itu hanya memberinya senyum.

Tertidurnya Mikoto membuat diskusi mereka yang terputus berlanjut. Mereka kini berusaha memikirkan kenapa Seri meminta mereka berkumpul di bar HOMRA. Sesekali spekulasi dilontarkan oleh Shiro dan Totsuka. Bahkan Kuroh yang biasanya bersikap pasif ikut menyumbang opininnya. Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut dan baru berhenti ketika pintu bar kembali terbuka. Kali ini menampilkan sosok orang yang meminta mereka berkumpul di tempat itu bersama atasannya dalam balutan busana semi formal. Hanya saja wajah relaks yang biasanya terpasang di wajah Seri ketika dia berkunjung ke bar digantikan wajah masam. Belum lagi hari ini dia tidak mengurai rambutnya.

"_Irrashai_ [selamat datang]," sambut Totsuka.

Biasanya Seri akan membalas sambutan Totsuka dengan senyum tipis. Tapi kali ini wanita itu hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi bar. Reisi sendiri setelah mengangguk dan memberi senyum pada Totsuka mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Mikoto dengan tenang. Si raja merah sendiri langsung menoleh ketika dia merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Oya_, Seri-chan? Kenapa?"

Memijit kening, Second in Command SCEPTER 4 itu mengibaskan tangannya.

"_Blue Lagoon_ dengan 5 scoop anko, tolong."

Meneguk ludah, Izumo langsung menyiapkan _cocktail_ pesanan seri. Di sisi lain Kuroh tampak jijik dengan pesanan Seri sementara Shiro tersentak kaget mednengarnya. Yang lain—yang terbiasa dengan kesukaan berlebih Seri pada anko—tampak tenang-tenang saja, walau Totsuka dan Reisi melempar pandangan ngeri pada _cocktail_ biru kecampur anko yang kini diteguk seri.

**Tak**

Bunyi gelas beradu dengan konter kayu berpelintur terdengar. _Blue Lagoon_ Seri kini tinggal setengah.

"Haah.."

Hening.

"N-na, Seri-chan..?"

"Kenapa, Kusanagi?"

Oh, nada suaranya terdengar normal. Izumo langsung mengurut dada dalam hati. Bersyukur pada yang di atas sana karena mood wanita yang duduk di depannya sudah membaik berkat berkah bernama 'anko'.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kamu mengumpulkan kami di sini?"

Mendengar ini, Seri kembali ke mode serius.

"Aku punya ide untuk menghentikan pertengkaran Third in Command kami dan Yatagarasu kalian."

Kalau tadinya yang lain masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, kali ini perhatian yang lain langsung tersita pada Seri. Bahkan Mikoto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita bermata biru itu. Dengan kompak, semuanya langsung mengucap satu kata.

**"Jelaskan."**

* * *

**Kosa Kata:**

***konbini: semacam toko 24 jam**

****apfelwein: (secara literal, wine apel) sejenis cider (minuman keras) dari Jerman.**

*****gespritzt: minuman yang dibuat dari campuran air soda/lemonade dengan _apfelwein_  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya saya berkunjung ke fandom K, jadi saya mohon maaf sekali lagi kalau karakternya terasa terlalu OOC.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mohon review, agar saya tahu bagaimana pendapat Anda dan apa yang harus saya perbaiki dari fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

~K. Oni a.k.a. Neete


	2. 1: 24 Juni, Minggu

**Disclaimer: K milik GoRa x GoHands.**

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai/BL/MxM/yaoi, Typo, kemungkinan besar Out of Character, semi-AU, cerita absurd nan gaje, humor gagal, crack pair

**Pairings:** SaruMiSaru, KuroSaruKuro, Slight MikoRei, CamoDoumyouji, HidakaEnomoto

**Hal yang perlu diingat ketika membaca—berhubung ini semi-AU:**

**- Suoh Mikoto dan Totsuka Tatara masih hidup.**

**- Colorless King yang ada disini bukan Isana Yashiro asli (yang membunuh Totsuka di anime),tapi Isana Yashiro yang belum sadar kalau dia itu Adolf K. Weismann di anime (bayangkan Shiro di ep. 1. Seperti itu lah.). [p.s.: mungkin agak susah dimengerti. Tapi saya rasa kalian akan mengerti ketika membaca fanfic ini.]**

**A/N: **terima kasih pada** jiro yujikku** dan** Yomi **yang sudah memberi review. Review kalian memberi saya motivasi tambahan lho~ sekali lagi, terima kasih ya~**  
**

Ingat DLDR. **Don't Like, Don't Read. **

**Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

.

Fushimi Saruhiko

Di mata orang-orang, Fushimi Saruhiko adalah Third in Command SCEPTER 4 yang walau pun berwajah lumayan tampan—lumayan karena orangnya sendiri tahu bila ada juga yang menyebut wajahnya cantik. Dia menyalahkan Doumyouji dan Hidaka yang pertama kali mengatakan hal itu—tapi adalah tipikal anti-sosial hidup segan tapi mati malas nan _cool_ yang punya pribadi luar biasa ribet di baliknya. Tawa psikopatik, seringai sadis, dan obsesinya pada darah dan daging (plus seorang Yata Misaki) juga mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai pemegang gelar '_creepy_' mengalahkan Yatogami Kuroh yang terobsesi dengan mantan rajanya, Miwa Ichigen.

Itu di mata orang lain.

Di matanya sendiri, Fushimi Saruhiko adalah pemuda yang kurang paham bagaimana caranya bersosialisasi dengan orang lain dan sedang bertepuk sebelah tangan karena orang yang disukainya—juga yang dianggapnya sahabat terbaik—tidak sadar-sadar akan perasaaannya.

.

* * *

**Operation: Triangle**

**"Hari ini sepertinya tidak buruk."**

**- Fushimi Saruhiko**

**story (c) K. Oni**

* * *

Kalau dihitung sejak sebelum bergabung dengan HOMRA sampai sekarang, mungkin ada 4 tahun Saruhiko menyukai Misaki. Bila kalian bertanya kenapa dalam waktu selama itu Saruhiko tidak bilang apa-apa, itu karena 1.) Dia tidak mau ambil risiko persahabatannya dengan Misaki jadi rusak, 2.) Misaki terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari tindakan Saruhiko yang jelas-jelas menegaskan kalau pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan itu menyukainya.

Oke, dia memang tidak pernah bilang secara langsung, tapi demi apa—masa memberi _honmei choko*_ yang rasa dan bungkusnya disesuaikan dengan kesukaan Misaki pada hari Valentine selama 4 tahun berturut-turut itu masih kurang jelas? Belum lagi berkali-kali Saruhiko menunjukkan sikap posesif dan mengekori Misaki seperti anak anjing pada tuannya. _Hell_, bahkan orang biasa saja langsung mengerti arti tatapan tajam yang diberikan Saruhiko tiap kali ada orang yang dirasanya terlalu dekat dengan Misaki.

Bergabungnya Saruhiko dengan SCEPTER 4 juga gara-gara Misaki. Memang siapa yang tidak muak jika terus mendengar orang yang dia suka berbicara tentang orang lain dengan wajah berseri begitu, sih? Dua tahun menghadapi kejadian begitu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Saruhiko. Maka dari itu dia keluar dari HOMRA. Pikirnya, kalau memang Misaki tidak mau memberi perhatiannya pada Saruhiko, tidak ada gunanya lagi dia di HOMRA. Lebih baik sekalian pergi dan lupakan Misaki, mumpung Reisi memberinya kesempatan untuk bergabung dengan SCEPTER 4 juga.

Satu-satunya yang luput dari perkiraan Saruhiko adalah dia tidak bisa melupakan rasa sukanya pada Misaki.

Itulah yang menyebabkannya memprovokasi Misaki tiap kali mereka bertemu walaupun pikirannya berteriak jika hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Itu juga yang mendorongnya menanam bibit benci pada Misaki agar dia tetap mengingat Saruhiko walau Saruhiko tahu kalau itu malah membuat Misaki makin tidak ingin punya urusan apa-apa dengan Saruhiko.

Tapi sekarang Saruhiko sudah tidak tahu lagi harus merasa bagaimana. Jujur, dia sudah lelah dengan menyukai orang yang ia tahu tidak akan membalas perasaannya. Dia ingin melupakan Misaki, tapi tiap kali dia mencoba, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Semuanya karena ada sisi lain dirinya yang masih menyukai dan berharap kalau Misaki akan membalas perasaannya.

Merangkum semua hal yang disebutkan dalam paragraf di atas, saat ini Fushimi Saruhiko sedang galau.

* * *

**Apartemen Saruhiko**

**24 Juni, Minggu**

**Fushimi Saruhiko**

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10, tapi Saruhiko masih kelihatan berbaring di ranjang. Yah, sebenarnya dia sudah bangun pukul 6 sih—karena anggota SCEPTER 4 wajib datang ke HQ paling lambat jam setengah 8, hanya saja hari itu mendadak sang atasan yang bergelar _Heartless Woman_ menelponnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut.

* * *

_**Apartemen Saruhiko**_

_**24 Juni, Minggu—lima belas menit menjelang jam 6.**_

_**Fushimi Saruhiko**_

_._

_Pi pi pi_

_"Moshi moshi, Fushimi desu."_

**_"Fushimi-kun, hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan kehadiranmu tidak diperlukan di HQ."_**

_"Ha?"_

_"—jadi silakan nikmati liburmu. Ijou. _[sekian]_"_

_"Chotto mat—, _[tunggu seben-]_"_

_KLIK_

_Tut tut tut_

_Mata biru menatap layar PDA._

_'Sore tte… nani? _[yang tadi itu..apa?]_'_

* * *

**Apartemen Saruhiko**

**24 Juni, Minggu**

**Fushimi Saruhiko**

.

Setahu Saruhiko, kemarin dia lagi-lagi terlibat perkelahian dengan Misaki. Kalau sudah begitu, keesokan harinya biasanya dia akan langsung dipanggil ke HQ—ekstra pagi pula—untuk menemui Reisi guna memberi laporan langsung kenapa dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu (menurut si atasan perempuan) dan akan dipaksa lembur menyelesaikan berkas laporan yang jumlahnya meningkat drastis karena ulahnya. Itu juga setelah dia menerima siraman rohani—baca: ceramah—panjang lebar khusus dari Seri—yang hari itu tampak seperti serigala yang dihadapkan dengan anak domba yang sudah tersudut—selama tiga jam sambil bersimpuh dengan Reisi memberinya senyum '_maaf-aku-tidak-bisa-membantu-salahmu-sendiri-sih_' di background. Itu biasanya, catat.

Tapi hari ini wanita itu secara tidak logis menanggalkan julukannnya sebagai _Heartless Woman_ dan memberinya libur—sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Curiga? Oh, sangat. Tapi hei, siapa Saruhiko untuk menolak hari libur? Sekali-sekali dia butuh itu, terutama karena Doumyouji dan Hidaka akhir-akhir ini gencar sekali mengajaknya ikut gokon**—padahal sudah jadi fakta di SCEPTER 4 Doumyouji berpacaran dengan Camo dan Hidaka dengan Enomoto.

(Dalih mereka _'Fushimi-san terlalu sering bercumbu dengan laporan dan pisau lemparnya! Sekali-kali ikutan _gokon_ atau karaoke dengan rekan kerjamu ini dong~'_. Tch, kau pikir dia mau menghabisakan hari dengan cara mencumbu (mengerjakan) benda terkutuk bernama '_paperwork_'? Itu bunuh diri namanya.)

Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, Saruhiko menoleh ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 lebih 8 menit. Sembari meregangkan tubuhnya, dia menuju dapur dan langsung membuka kulkas.

_'Roti, telur, susu… kopi juga sudah mau habis,'_ pikirnya sambil menegakkan diri. Saruhiko kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dan membuat daftar belanja. Mumpung libur, sekalian saja dia menyetok bahan makanan dan membeli beberapa kebutuhan lain.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil PDA dan jaketnya. Setelah mengecek penampilannya dan semua yang ia butuhkan—dompet dan kunci apartemen di kantong kanan celana, PDA di saku jaket, daftar belanja di saku dada kemeja, pisau lempar di balik lengan jaket dan dalam kantong khusus di bootsnya—dua kali, barulah dia beranjak pergi dari apartemennya. Sinar matahari langsung menerpa tubuh Saruhiko begitu dia melangkah keluar dari kompleks apartemen. Terasa panas, tapi tidak menusuk kulit. Saruhiko mendongakkan kepala. Langit biru dengan sedikit awan _cirrus_ menghias langit pertanda cuaca akan cerah.

Sudut bibir Saruhiko naik setengah senti.

"Hari ini sepertinya tidak buruk."

* * *

**Supermarket YOLO**

**24 Juni, Minggu**

**Yatogami Kuroh**

.

Menghela napas untuk entah ke berapa kalinya, Yatogami Kuroh—lebih dikenal sebagai '_Kuro Inu'_ atau _'orang yang terobsesi pada Miwa Ichigen'_—akhirnya memutuskan untuk pasrah pada yang di atas sana dan menerima nasib sebagai agen lapangan dari operasi 'MARI SADARKAN YATAGARASU DAN FUSHIMI AKAN PERASAAN MASING-MASING SUPAYA PERTENGKARAN TIDAK BERGUNA ITU BERHENTI'. Absurd memang, tapi bagaimana mungkin dia menolak ketika empat orang raja dan dua Second in Command sudah meliriknya dengan pandangan yang kalau diterjemahkan dalam kata-kata berbunyi '_kau-menolak-kami-hajar'_? Terutama ketika rajanya sendiri sudah menunjukkan puppy eyes dan senyum manis—tapi beraura yandere—andalannya sambil berkata dalam suara imut;

_"Onegai _[kumohon]_, Kuroh-kun?"_

Pah, dirinya ternyata sudah melunak sejak menjadi Second in Command Isana Yashiro. Atau mungkin memang jurus itu tidak bisa dilawan, mengingat Weismann saja sedikit menjauh ketika Shiro melakukan hal itu.

"_Irrashaimase_. [selamat datang]"

Sambutan itu membuat Kuroh menoleh dari deretan bumbu yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi. Di ambang pintu masuk supermarket terlihat pemuda berambut biru yang adalah salah satu target dari rencana _dafuq_ Seri. Dari sudut pandangnya, Saruhiko tampak mengambil secarik kertas dari sakunya dan langsung menuju bagian produk susu. Sembari merapatkan fedora yang dia kenakan, Kuroh mengulang lagi apa saja yang harus dilakukan yang diberitahukan padanya dalam hati.

* * *

_"Dekati dia dan pancing pembicaraan kecil. Topik random saja cukup. Jangan lupa tunjukkan kalau kamu tidak sebebal Yata-chan," jelas Izumo._

* * *

…Kedengarannya mudah, tapi Kuroh berani sumpah itu tidak akan segampang kelihatannya. Selain itu kenapa malah terdengar seperti nasihat untuk orang yang ingin mendekati orang yang dia suka, sih?

Tapi apa mau dikata, Kuroh sudah memutuskan untuk mengemban tugas—kalau bisa dibilang tugas, lebih pas kalau dibilang perintah—ini dan dia memang perlu belanja juga sih. Jadi Kuroh menyiapkan diri dan menuju bagian produk susu—setelah memutuskan untuk mengambil sekotak kare blok, tentunya. Shiro dan Neko sudah merengek ingin makan kare sejak tiga hari lalu.

* * *

**Supermarket YOLO**

**24 Juni, Minggu**

**Yatogami Kuroh & Fushimi Saruhiko**

.

"Hmm…"

Saruhiko melipat tangannya. Saat ini dia berdiri di depan rak yang memajang bermacam merek susu, tapi susu dengan merek yang biasa Ia beli sudah habis. Hal ini berujung dengannya berdiri di depan rak sambil membandingkan susu merek yang satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Tch, kenapa mereka harus kehabisan di saat begini, sih?" gumamnya sambil mendecakkan lidah. Di tangannya terdapat susu dengan merek berbeda.

Begitu tersitanya perhatian Saruhiko sampai dia tak menyadari Kuroh berjalan kearahnya. Namun kalaupun melihat, mungkin dia tak akan kenal Kuroh bila hanya sepintas. Penampilan pemuda berambut hitam itu memang terlihat berbeda tanpa Meitou Kotowari yang terselip di pingganggnya dan fedora hitam yang menutupi kepala. Pakaiannya pun hanya kaus hijau lumut dan jeans hitam dilapis trench coat cokelat. Berbeda sekali dibandingkan kemeja putih dengan celana kain hitam dan jaket yang biasa dia pakai.

Kuroh menyadarkan Saruhiko akan kehadirannya dengan berdehem kecil. Ketika pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh, dia hanya menunjuk susu di tangan kiri Saruhiko.

"Saranku, pilih yang itu. Rasanya lebih enak."

Sambil mengerjapkan mata Saruhiko merespon komentar Kuroh, "Kuro Inu?"

"Hn."

Pemuda bermata biru itu menatap Kuroh dan susu di tangan kirinya bergantian. Tapi kemudian dia meletakkan susu di tangan kanannya kembali ke rak dan meletakkan susu rekomendasi Kuroh ke keranjang belanjaannya.

"…Tumben kau tidak bersama rajamu dan wanita strain itu."

Kuroh hanya mengangkat bahu. "Menurutmu mereka orang yang sabar diajak belanja?"

Melirik penampilan Saruhiko, dia kemudian bertanya. "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak berada di HQ SCEPTER 4? Bukankah rekan-rekanmu masih bertugas?"

"Libur."

_'…Pasti Awashima-san..,'_ Kuroh membatin dalam hati sambil mempertahankan wajah stoik, meski dalamnya ingin facepalm. "Oh?"

"Dan kenapa kau mendadak tertarik dengan kehidupanku?"

_"Betsu ni***,"_ jawab Kuroh singkat. Padahal dalamnya panik mau menjawab apa. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjawab sesuai pikirannya. "Tidak pernah terbersit di pikiranku melihat petinggi SCEPTER 4 dalam busana kasual berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari di supermarket."

"….Tch. Aku juga manusia."

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Kuroh. Untunglah pemuda di sampingnya tidak merasa curiga. "Apalagi yang mau kau beli?"

"Eh?" ujar Saruhiko.

"Apa lagi yang mau kamu beli? Mungkin aku bisa membantu memberi rekomendasi," jelas Kuroh.

Saruhiko memperhatikan Kuroh dan sedikit mengernyit mendengarnya. Rasanya mencurigakan melihat Kuroh sendirian dan mulai berbicara dengannya seolah-olah mereka teman. Tapi rasanya tidak buruk. Setidaknya percakapan mereka (sejauh ini) nyambung. Selain itu Kuroh bukan orang yang masuk kategori menyebalkan bagi Saruhiko. Dan sekali-kali berbicara dengan orang lain selain rekan kerjanya tidak apa, bukan?

Memantapkan pilihannya, Saruhiko mengangkat bahu. "Eh."

Kuroh menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

* * *

**Café Cul de Sac**

**24 Juni, Minggu**

**Yatogami Kuroh & Fushimi Saruhiko**

.

Mengejutkannya bagi Kuroh dan Saruhiko, obrolan mereka ternyata nyambung saja. Walau hal yang mereka bicarakan tidak jelas topiknya, toh obrolan mereka masih berlanjut. Memang pembicaraan mereka diselingi beberapa debat di sana-sini, tentang kopi merek apa yang lebih enak, mana yang lebih bagus, katana atau cutlass, dan hal lainnya, tapi keduanya tidak peduli. Hell, mereka bahkan sepakat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sambil makan siang di café terdekat.

"Dari segi kekuatan fisik saja, kurasa Red King paling unggul."

"Shitsuchou tidak termasuk?"

"Tapi tiap kali bertarung dia memakai saber'kan? Kalau bertarung tanpa senjata, bagaimana coba?"

"…," Saruhiko memikirkan perkataan Kuroh sejenak. "Benar juga."

"Tapi kalau dari segi lebih cerdik yang mana, itu baru aku tidak tahu."

"Weismann-sama atau Isana Yashiro."

"…Ao no Ou tidak diikutsertakan?"

"Tch, itu sih manipulatif."

_"Aa…"_

"Mengerti maksudku'kan?"

Percakapan mereka terhenti sejenak ketika pelayan café membawakan pesanan mereka. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih—hanya mengangguk kecil di bagian Saruhiko—keduanya melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong setelah selama ini aku baru sadar," Kuroh meneguk teh pesanannya. "Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu, kecuali kalau kau itu Third in Command SCEPTER 4 yang juga mantan anggota HOMRA."

"Ha?" tangan Saruhiko berhenti dari kegiatannya menyuap pasta. "Nama sekalipun?"

"Hanya tahu kalau kau dipanggil 'Saru' atau 'Fushimi'."

"…."

Meletakkan garpunya, Saruhiko kemudian membalas. "Bahkan aku saja tahu info tentangmu, biarpun aku tidak pernah bicara denganmu sebelumnya."

"Oh?"

Saruhiko mengangguk kecil. Lalu dengan seringai di bibir, dia mengucapkan apa yang dia ingat tentang Kuroh dalam suara pelan (karena info tersebut tergolong agak pribadi). "Yatogami Kuroh, panggilan lain Kuro Inu, Kuroh atau Kurosuke. Mantan Second in Command Colorless King, Miwa Ichigen, dan saat ini menjabat sebagai Second in Command Colorless King, Isana Yashiro. Umur 18 tahun. Tanggal lahir 5 Januari berzodiak Capricorn. Golongan darah A. Tinggi badan 178 cm," seringai Saruhiko melebar melihat wajah Kuroh yang semakin memucat mendengar itu. "Ah, satu lagi, dicurigai punya obsesi tersendiri pada Miwa Ichigen—"

Ketika Saruhiko mengucapkan hal itu, Kuroh langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk menutup mulut Saruhiko dengan tangannya dan memutus perkataan si pemuda berambut biru di depannya dengan efektif. Kuroh mengeryitkan alis, wajahnya menampakkan rasa kesal walau rona merah sedikit menghiasi pipinya. Dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Saruhiko.

**_"Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi!"_** desisnya yang agak frustasi untuk menghentikan kata-kata Saruhiko. Tapi cukup keras untuk membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menoleh.

_Way to go_, Kuroh. Tidak sadarkah dirimu kalau kata-kata tadi terdengar ambigu?

Saruhiko sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Baru beberapa detik lalu dia bicara, tiba-tiba Kuroh mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mulutnya langsung ditutup dengan tangan pemuda berambut hitam did epannya itu. Yang membuat Saruhiko makin kaget adalah ketika Kuroh makin mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. Rasanya jantungnya mau melompat keluar ketika telinganya diterpa hembusan napas Kuroh. Saruhiko bisa merasakan rona merah mulai merayapi pipinya ketika Kuroh berbisik. Terlalu **dekat**! **Ini terlalu dekat!** Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Kuroh menjauhkan diri! Saruhiko kemudian melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan, dia menganggukkan kepala.

Kuroh yang melihat Saruhiko menganggukkan kepala kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan menjauhkan diri. Rona merah masih menghiasi pipinya ketika dia duduk di kursinya. Saruhiko di depannya tampak ikut mengernyitkan kening. Rona merah juga menghiasi pipinya dan Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroh.

"Apa-apaan yang tadi itu, bodoh!" bisiknya. Tidak mau mengundang lebih banyak perhatian pada mereka. Apa yang dilakukan Kuroh tadi sudah cukup untuk membuat pelanggan lain menoleh pada mereka dan membuat beragam asumsi tentang hubungan dua orang itu. Saruhiko berani sumpah tadi dia dengar ada yang bilang _'Pertengkaran seme-uke, ya?'_ diikuti kikik geli yang biasanya dikeluarkan Seri ketika Saruhiko memergokinya membaca doujinshi berkonten yaoi.

Kuroh juga ikut memalingkan wajah. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya setan apa yang merasukinya sampai dia melakukan hal tadi. Tidak biasanya dia beraksi seperti itu ketika orang menyingung rasa kagumnya—'obsesi', kata kebanyakan orang—pada almarhum Miwa Ichigen-sama. Mungkin memberi tatapan penuh hawa membunuh akan dia lakukan, tapi sampai melakukan hal tadi? Kuroh sendiri baru tahu dia bisa bereaksi seperti itu.

"Aah, sepertinya mereka bertengkar.."

"Anak muda zaman sekarang…"

"Apa mereka pacaran, ya?"

"Yang rambut hitam itu laki-laki, ya?"

"Eeh? Mereka homo?"

"Aduh, kasihan ukenya. Nanti malam pasti di—piiiiiip— sampai pagi sama semenya, tuh."

Kalau rona merah di wajah Saruhiko dan Kuroh tadi masih bisa dibandingkan dengan warna sakura, setelah mendengar bisik-bisik tadi mungkin rona merah di pipi mereka layak disandingkan dengan tomat. Apalagi mendengar komentar—kelewat absurd—terakhir tadi. Tak hanya pipi, telinga mereka ikut memanas mendengar komentar biadab atas dasar salah paham yang diucapkan salah satu pelanggan—yang nantinya mereka ketahui termasuk golongan fujoshi.

"Tch," terdengar suara decakan lidah khas Saruhiko. "Ini salahmu Yatogami."

Menolehkan wajahnya—yang masih berhias rona merah—pada Saruhiko, Kuroh membuka mulutnya, berniat berbagi opininya tentang kejadian tadi pada Saruhiko.

"Kalau bukan karenamu, aku tidak akan melakukan… hal… itu…"

Sembari berpikir apakah ini karma karena kemarin dia tidak membuatkan sukiyaki seperti yang diminta Shiro dan Neko, Kuroh merutuki dirinya. Tidak, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Ingat, Yatogami Kuroh! Ada empat orang raja dan dua Second in Command yang siap memberi hukuman bagimu kalau sampai gagal di sini! Tarik napas dalam dan ingat baik-baik titah mereka kalau tidak mau nyawamu jadi taruhan!

* * *

_"Barangkali akan ada banyak debat yang terjadi, tapi selama kamu bisa menanggapi dengan tenang, tidak masalah. Hanya saja kalau debat itu semakin memanas, ada baiknya kamu mengalah saja sebelum menjadi adu fisik," ujar Reisi singkat._

* * *

"Baiklah, ini memang salahku. Aku minta maaf," ucap Kuroh pasrah tapi kemudian menambahkan. "Tapi aku tidak akan terpancing kalau bukan karenamu juga."

Saruhiko menggigit bibirnya mendengar perkataan Kuroh. Dia sadar kalau dirinya yang memancing Kuroh bertingkah begitu. Tapi harga dirinya terasa seperti menerima damage kalau dia minta maaf. Tapinya lagi Kuroh tidak ada membuatnya kesal sejak tadi. Dan harus Saruhiko akui, diskusi yang daritadi mereka lakukan cukup menarik. Saruhiko menghela napas. Selamat, Yatogami Kuroh. Kau sukses membuat Fushimi Saruhiko melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan akan dia lakukan.

"Aku juga."

Dua kata yang diucapkan dengan pelan itu membuat Kuroh langsung menolehkan kepala pada Saruhiko. Mata beriris kelabunya melebar. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Pemuda yang diwanti-wanti sebagai mahluk paling anti-sosial ini minta maaf padanya? Siapa yang punya kamera? Momen ini **harus** diabadikan! Apalagi wajah cemberut setengah merajuk itu!

Sadar dari pikiran absurdnya tadi, Kuroh menjawab, "Kalau begitu masalah selesai."

Hehing sejenak.

"Ahem, le-lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan."

"A-aah."

* * *

**Café Cul de Sac**

**24 Juni, Minggu**

**Yatogami Kuroh & Fushimi Saruhiko**

.

"Ah, sudah jam segini."

Selagi mereka bercakap-cakap, waktu terus berjalan. Jam kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Tak terasa mereka menghabiskan waktu 6 jam dengan bercakap-cakap. Sambil mengenakan fedoranya, Kuroh bangkit dari kursi.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang kalau tidak mau Neko ribut karena kelaparan," ucap si pemuda berambut hitam sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Saruhiko sendiri merasa agak kecewa. Harus dia akui, Kuroh bukan orang yang jelek untuk diajak berbicara. Pembicaraan mereka tadi, walaupun topiknya tidak jelas, merupakan permbicaraan paling lama yang pernah dilakukan Saruhiko. Dan wow, dia sama sekali tidak bosan. Tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya. Ketika berbicara dengan Misaki pun Saruhiko hanya sanggup bertahan mendengarkan 10 menit. Itu juga hanya mendengarkan. Tapi dengan pemuda yang lebih muda setahun itu, Saruhiko tidak keberatan untuk ikut bicara panjang lebar menjelaskan menariknya menghitung sinus-cosinus-tangen ketika dia mengaku heran melihat ada orang yang suka matematika.

Yang lebih parah, selama bersama Kuroh dia tidak ingat tentang Misaki sama sekali.

Di sisi lain Kuroh juga merasa kecewa pembicaraannya dengan Saruhiko harus diakhiri. Selama 6 jam tadi, dia nyaris lupa kalau apa yang dia lakukan merupakan bagian dari rencana Seri untuk mewujudkan kota Shizume yang bebas pertengkaran Gagak melawan Monyet. Keduanya terlanjur asyik berbagi cerita—curhat—tentang kehidupan menjadi anggota klan masing-masing yang lumayan kacau. Hal yang tidak mungkin dibicarakan dengan anggota klan sendiri (karena Neko pasti akan melapor ke Shiro dan di SCEPTER 4 ada dua bigos yang punya telinga dimana-mana).

Kedua orang ini terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Akhirnya, Kuroh memecah suasana.

"..Hei, tadi kau bilang kau libur sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan'kan?"

"Hn."

"Mau bertemu lagi besok?"

Saruhiko langsung menoleh ke Kuroh. Dia mencoba memikirkan tawaran itu. Bertemu lagi dengan Kuroh besok? Tidak ada salahnya.

Tanpa sadar, senyum mengembang di bibir Saruhiko.

"Tentu."

"Oh, _matte_ [tunggu]," Kuroh kemudian mengeluarkan PDAnya. "Aku butuh nomor teleponmu kalau mau bertemu besok."

Saruhiko mengeluarkan PDAnya dan mereka bertukar nomor telepon. Ada sensasi puas tersendiri yang tidak dimengerti keduanya ketika melihat nomor yang lain tercatat di PDA mereka.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok."

"Hn."

Ketika Kuroh sudah pergi, barulah Saruhiko bangkit dari kursinya. Memperhatikan langit yang berubah kemerahan, Saruhiko kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Ternyata hari ini memang tidak buruk."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

***OMAKE***

* * *

**Café Cul de Sac**

**24 Juni, Minggu**

**Isana Yashiro & Totsuka Tatara**

.

"Ini Colorless. Lapor, masalah antara target dan Dog selesai dengan sukses. Sekarang mereka sepertinya bertukar nomor telepon."

"Ini Bartender…maji de [seriusan]?! Lalu apakah mereka menyadari kehadiranmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku sempat meliaht dua anggota SCEPTER 4 juga masuk ke café tidak lama setelah Dog dan target masuk."

"Ten desu. Apa harus kami lakukan untuk menangani kedua orang itu, Anko-san?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Biarkan saja dan lanjutkan mengamati target dan Dog, Colorless, Ten."

"Ah, mereka meninggalkan café! Kami akan menemui Dog di tempat yang dijanjikan, kalau begitu!"

"Bagus. Segera laporkan hasilnya nanti."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus melakukan hal ini?"

"Diam dan ikuti saja kata-kata Anko-kun, Red."

"Hai, hai, Blue."

* * *

**Café Cul de Sac**

**24 Juni, Minggu**

**Doumyouji Andy & Akiyama Himori**

.

Doumyouji menatap foto adegan mesra—tapi bukan—atasannya dengan Kuroh yang tadi ia ambil di PDAnya dan meja dimana kedua orang yang bersangkutan tadi duduk—yang kini kosong karena dua orang tadi sudah pergi—bergantian.

"Akiyama, aku tidak salah lihat'kan?" tanyanya pada rekannya yang juga memperhatikan meja itu.

"…Sepertinya tidak Doumyouji. Aku juga melihat hal yang sama."

"…..Itu benar-benar Fushimi-san dan Yatogami Kuroh si Kuro Inu, bukan?"

"Iya."

"….Jadi alasan kenapa Fushimi-san tidak pernah mau ikut gokon bersamaku dan Hidaka itu karena ini?"

Akiyama mengernyit mendengar ucapan Doumyouji yang terdengar seperti perempuan yang baru saja melihat langsung pacar lelakinya bermesraan dengan perempuan lain.

"Aku harus memberitahu Hidaka! Berita seperti ini tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja!"

"Eh? _Matte_ [tunggu], Doumyouji!"

Terlambat. Dengan satu hentakan jari, foto tadi sudah terkirim ke PDA Hidaka. Wajah Akiyama memucat. Ooh, terbayang sudah di benaknya bagaimana foto tersebut akan ada di PDA setiap anggota SCEPTER 4 begitu dia dan Doumyouji kembali nanti. Belum lagi potensi anggota HOMRA juga tahu tentang foto itu. Tidak, yang lebih buruk lagi bila Fushimi-san sendiri tahu tentang foto itu! Terkutuklah kau Doumyouji! Harusnya kau jangan terlalu sering bergaul bersama Hidaka yang juga jadi bigosnya SCEPTER 4! Kau juga bersalah di sini, Camo! Kenapa kau biarkan ukemu keseringan bergaul dengan Hidaka?! Celaka sudah mereka bila atasan anti-sosial mereka itu tahu!

* * *

**Apartemen Saruhiko**

**24 Juni, Minggu**

**Fushimi Saruhiko**

.

Saruhiko mengusap lehernya yang terasa dingin.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin menjadikan Doumyouji, Hidaka, dan Akiyama sebagai _dummy_ untuk latihan melempar pisau, ya?"

* * *

**Apartemen Kuroh**

**24 Juni, Minggu**

**Yatogami Kuroh**

**.**

Suara orang bersin terdengar.

"Kuroh, _daijoubu_ [baik-baik saja]?"

Kuroh mengusap hidungnya. _"Daijoubu. _[baik-baik saja]_"_

_'Hm… kenapa aku mendapat firasat kalau akan ada gosip tentangku dan Fushimi, ya?'_

* * *

**Kosa Kata:_  
_**

***honmei choko:** cokelat untuk orang yang disukai, biasanya buatan tangan.

****gokon:** kencan berkelompok. Biasanya juga jadi ajang mennyomblangkan orang jomblo.

*****betsu ni:** …satu frase ini punya berbagai arti, tergantung kalimatnya. Untuk kasus Kuroh, artikan sebagai '_just because_'.

* * *

Balasan Review:

Yomi-san: ini sudah update. Terima kasih sudah membaca ya~

A/N: bagaimana? Apakah chapter kali memuaskan kalian? Maaf kalau Kuroh dan Saruhiko terlihat OOC di sini. Saya sedikit banyak membuat Saruhiko lebih menujukkan emosinya daripada di anime. Selain itu tentang perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan yang dirasakan Saruhiko, saya ambil dari pengalaman sendiri. Tentang Doumyouji dan Hidaka sebagai 'bigos' SCEPTER 4 itu karena saya kurang tahu sifat kedua karakter ini-sekaligus untuk penambah humor, saya rasa. Kalau ada yang mau protes tentang Misaki, dia muncul di chapter depan kok.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mohon review, agar saya tahu bagaimana pendapat Anda dan apa yang harus saya perbaiki dari fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

~K. Oni a.k.a. Neete


	3. 2: 25 Juni, Senin, Day

**Disclaimer: K milik GoRa x GoHands.**

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai/BL/MxM/yaoi, Typo, kemungkinan besar Out of Character, semi-AU, cerita absurd nan gaje, humor gagal, crack pair, PUANJANG.

**Pairings:** SaruMiSaru, KuroSaruKuro.

**Hal yang perlu diingat ketika membaca—berhubung ini semi-AU:**

**- Suoh Mikoto dan Totsuka Tatara masih hidup.**

**- Colorless King yang ada disini bukan Isana Yashiro asli (yang membunuh Totsuka di anime),tapi Isana Yashiro yang belum sadar kalau dia itu Adolf K. Weismann di anime (bayangkan Shiro di ep. 1. Seperti itu lah.). [p.s.: mungkin agak susah dimengerti. Tapi saya rasa kalian akan mengerti ketika membaca fanfic ini.]**

**A/N: **sekali lagi terima kasih pada** jiro yujikku** dan** Yomi **yang sudah memberi review. Sesuai janji, Misaki muncul di chapter ini. Ngomong-ngomong chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari biasanya karena saya nggak tahu mau dibikin bersambung dimana. Mau dipecah juga agak tanggung. Oh, dan biarpun telat sehari, **Otanjoubi Omedetou, Yata Misaki!**

Ingat DLDR. **Don't Like, Don't Read. **

**Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

**.**

Yata Misaki

Bila di mata orang lain Yata Misaki adalah pemuda yang sepertinya mudah dikelabui, itu salah besar. Tampaknya berteman sekian tahun dengan manusia manipulatif macam Fushimi Saruhiko membawa berkah tersendiri bagi Misaki. Katakan itu naluri, Misaki juga tidak begitu mengerti, namun terbukti, sampai sekarang dia bisa tahu tiap kali ada anggota HOMRA yang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya—walau mengenai apa yang disembunyikan, dia tidak tahu. Dan bicara tentang itu, ada hal yang selama beberapa waktu ini mengusik pikiran Misaki.

Ada yang disembunyikan oleh anggota HOMRA dan SCEPTER 4 darinya.

.

* * *

**Operation: Triangle**

_**"….Aku… aku tidak tahu. Rasanya campur aduk. Akh, bagaimana caranya aku mengatakannya padamu..,"**_

**_- Yata Misaki_  
**

**story (c) K. Oni**

* * *

Entah konspirasi macam apa lagi yang dipikirkan kedua pihak. Yang jelas Misaki tahu hal itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Totsuka mengeryit dengan wajah kesal. Hal itu juga mungkin berhubungan dengan dirinya dan si Saru, bila _'Kapan Yata dan Saru bisa sadar sih?'_ yang diucapkan Eric Sutr dengan suara emosi yang kebetulan didengar Misaki dihitung. Puncaknya adalah ketika Misaki kembali dari tugas belanja mingguan dan mengambil pesanan Izumo dua hari lalu. Suasana HOMRA saat itu terasa aneh dengan kehadiran dua petinggi SCEPTER 4—sebenarnya ini sudah kejadian biasa sejak Mikoto dan Reisi jadi pasangan. Seri dari awal memang pelanggan tetap—Silver King juga Colorless King yang didampingi Kuro Inu dan strain perempuannya.

Makin aneh lagi ketika kilat psikopatik yang biasanya ia lihat di mata Saruhiko muncul di mata Seri—dia atasannya Saruhiko, jadi apa boleh buat—Izumo, dan (yang paling membuat Misaki merinding) Totsuka. Sudah begitu Red dan Blue King memberinya pandangan mengasihani, sementara Silver dan Colorless King memberinya senyum usil. Tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh dan wajah pasrah Kuro Inu juga patut dipertanyakan. Tak biasanya dia terlihat begitu bernafsu untuk menyincang Yata.

"A, Yata-chan. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, ya."

"Tidak merepotkan kok," merasa risih dipandangi dengan pandangan penuh nafsu—menjahili, membunuh, merajam, menyayat, pokoknya yang selain nafsu birahi—oleh sekian orang, Yata bertanya lagi. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu, Kusanagi-san, Totsuka-san?"

"Tadi Anna bilang dia ingin makan crepe. Apa kamu bisa keluar belikan dia crepe, Yata? Soalnya King, Kusanagi-san dan aku masih ada perlu dengan mereka."

Misaki langsung mengangguk. Intensitas keanehan terasa meningkat ketika Totsuka bicara dengan senyum manis yang tidak biasanya.

"Eh, tentu."

Tidak buang-buang waktu lagi, Misaki langsung mencari Kamamoto dan nyaris menyeretnya pergi dari bar HOMRA.

* * *

**Kios Crepe 'Layered'**

**23 Juni, Sabtu**

**Kamamoto Rikio & Yata Misaki**

.

"Na, Yata-san, kenapa tadi buru-buru sekali perginya, sih?" pria bertubuh tambun itu tidak habis pikir. Baru tadi dia melihat-lihat buku resep milik Totsuka, tiba-tiba Misaki datang dan tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa menyeretnya pergi seperti orang dikejar setan. Misaki baru terlihat tenang ketika mereka sudah sampai di kios crepe kesukaannya.

"Um…," Misaki terlihat ragu menyatakan alasannya. "Kau tahu kenapa Totsuka-san dan Kusanagi-san memandangiku dengan tatapn penuh nafsu membunuh?"

"….,"

Oh, tentu saja Kamamoto tahu. Tapi mana mau dia bilang kalau alasannya adalah keduanya sudah gatal ingin mengurung Saruhiko dan Misaki dalam satu ruangan sampai mereka—minimal Saruhiko, sih—mengakui perasaannya. Izumo bahkan sudah pernah mengusulkan untuk mencampur obat tidur dalam minuman Misaki dan memaketkannya ke Saruhiko saking kesalnya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu'kan, Kamamoto."

Kamamoto menelan ludah. Serius, dia tidak mau disuruh memilih antara diamuk trio maut Seri-Izumo-Totsuka (yang kalau marah membuat Mikoto sekalipun berpikir ulang untuk mendekatinya) atau Misaki. Tapi kalau mengingat tempramen Misaki…..

"Kamamoto, jawab."

Uh-oh. Kami-sama, selamatkan hamba-Mu ini.

_"Eto…"_

"Kamamoto!"

"Aah, maaf Yata-san, tapi Kusanagi-san tidak mengizinkanku bilang apa-apa!"

"Haa?"

**Mampus!** Ayo pikir, Kamamoto! Pikirkan alasan yang logis! Secepatnya, sebelum bat baseball Misaki menghantam kepalanya!

"Soalnya," Kamamoto meneguk ludah. "Itu ada hubungannya dengan alasan-alasan kenapa si Saru keluar dari HOMRA."

Pintar sekali dirimu, Kamamoto. Kalau begini bukannya Misaki bakal makin penasaran?

Misaki tertegun. Alasan Saruhiko keluar dari HOMRA? Itu sih karena dia muak dengan HOMRA, bukan? Terus kenapa—ooh.

Oh.

"Tunggu, alasan-alasan, katamu? _Jamak?_" tanya Misaki.

Sampai di sini wajah Kamamoto terlihat pucat. Tapi dia mengangguk ketika Misaki bertanya. _"Hai."_

"Dan itu ada hubungannya denganku?"

…Secara teknis, ini Misaki sendiri yang menyimpulkan, jadi Kamamoto mengangguk lagi.

"_Mou_, Yata-san! Jangan tanya lagi! Aku tidak mau dibunuh Kusanagi-san atau Totsuka-san!" serunya ketika Misaki lagi-lagi membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Misaki kemudian menutup mulutnya dan menghela napas.

"Aah, ayolah! Kenapa tidak ada yang mau menjawabku, sih?!" gerutunya kesal. "Masa' aku harus menemukan sendiri apa yang mereka sembunyikan?!"

"Sebenarnya, Yata-san, memang itu yang kami mau."

**GUBRAK**

"Yata-san, _daijoubu ka_ [baik-baik saja kah]?"

_"Itatata…,"_ erangnya. Tapi begitu rasa sakit akibat headbang di keningnya menghilang, dia langsung menatap Kamamoto. "_Maji de_ [seriusan]? Terus bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau petunjuknya cuma itu adalah salah satu alasan Saru keluar dari HOMRA dan itu ada hubungannya denganku, huh?!"

"…..Yata-san, Kusanagi-san bisa beneran membunuhku kalau begini…"

Tapi Misaki tidak peduli. Dia terus melanjutkan bicara.

"Apa maksudmu aku penyebab dia keluar dari HOMRA?!"

"Eh?"

"Oh, jangan bilang kalau dia menyukaiku dan dia cemburu melihatku memberi perhatian lebih pada kalian dan tidak memberinya perhatian yang cukup?"

_"Eto…"_

"Atau jangan-jangan karena aku terlalu sering bicara tentang Mikoto-san di depannya?!"

"Er.."

"Ah! Apa mungkin karena aku selalu memberinya _giri choko_* pada saat Valentine?!"

"…."

"Aah, mana mungkin itu alasannya! Ayolah, Kamamoto, beritahu aku!"

Kali ini Kamamoto akhirnya mengerti penderitaan Izumo dan Totsuka. Kok bisa Misaki sebutkan semua alasan yang tepat, tapi dia sendiri menyangkal hal itu.

"…Yata-san, boleh aku tanya beberapa hal?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu waktu Saru meninggalkan HOMRA?"

"Haa?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu! Jelas marah lah!" seru Misaki. Gaah, mengingat hari itu saja sudah membuatnya geram.

Kamamoto anehnya tampak anteng. "Selain marah?"

"Eh?" Misaki cengo.

"Selain marah? Ada perasaan lain tidak? Jujur saja, Yata-san, aku tidak akan bilang tentang ini ke yang lain."

Pertanyaan itu membuat Misaki terdiam dan berpikir ulang. Tapi dia tidak bisa menjawab. Sejak kapan 'marah' jadi jawabannya? Apa yang Misaki rasakan hari itu terlalu kompleks untuk dibilang 'marah' saja. Memang benar dia marah, tapi itu baru dia rasakan setelah fakta jika Saruhiko bergabung dengan SCEPTER 4 benar-benar tertanam dalam kepalanya.

"….Aku… aku tidak tahu. Rasanya campur aduk. Akh, bagaimana caranya aku mengatakannya padamu..," geram Misaki sambil memijit keningnya. Tapi kemudian dia menurunkan tangannya, mencengkram kaosnya tepat di bagian jantungnya berada. "Tapi kalau diumpamakan… rasanya seperti setelah ditusuk, lalu lukanya dilumuri garam dan dibiarkan sampai infeksi."

Senyum tipis muncul di bibir Kamamoto. Oho! Bibitnya sudah ada. Sepertinya ini anak tinggal diberi 'pencerahan' saja agar sadar.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan ketika melihat Saru bersama anggota SCEPTER 4?"

Misaki menyipitkan mata. Alisnya bertaut ketika rasa kesal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan asal-usulnya berkobar ketika membayangkan Saruhiko bersama salah satu rekannya di SCEPTER 4. "Mengahajarnya karena meninggalkan HOMRA. Tapi aku juga ingin menyeretnya pergi dari sana. Tapi yang paling kulakukan sih membuatnya menaggalkan seragam biru itu, bagimanapun caranya."

Oke, kali ini Kamamoto harus menahan kekeh geli. Rupanya sikap posesif Saru juga menular, eh? "Misalkan, misalkan lho ya, Saru memutuskan untuk bergabung lagi ke HOMRA, apa kamu mau menerimanya?"

"…..," Misaki terdiam lagi. Tapi kemudian seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya. "Tentu saja."

"Sekarang coba bayangkan ini. Anggap Yata-san dan Saru adalah anggota SCEPTER 4."

"Kenapa mesti kelompok itu?" wajah Misaki berubah masam.

"Dengarkan dulu! Lagipula ini hanya bayangan saja! Jadi kalian berdua adalah anggota SCEPTER 4. Awalnya Yata-san merasa biasa saja di kelompok itu, tapi lama-lama Yata-san mulai tidak suka dengan kelompok tadi."

"Mhm." Misaki menganggukan kepala. Hal itu terbayang dengan jelas di kepalanya. Ah, dan sudah jelas dia tidak akan tahan berada di tempat yang terlalu teratur itu. Terlalu 'professional' dan 'kantoran'. Beda jauh dengan HOMRA yang berasa 'keluarga'.

"Tapi di sisi lain Saru suka SCEPTER 4 dan sering sekali membicarakan kelompok itu. Tentang teman-temannya yang lain lah, tentang Awashima-san lah, tentang Ao no Ou lah. Pokoknya segala yang dia bicarakan tentang SCEPTER 4. Dan dia jadi lebih sibuk dengan teman-temannya ini."

Oke, jadi Saru suka SCEPTER 4? Walau Misaki tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Saru yang biasanya selalu kelihatan bosan itu membicarakan sesuatu secara konstan (sepertinya Misaki lupa kalau Saruhiko selalu membicarkaan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dirinya selama mereka berteman), tapi rasa kesal tadi muncul lagi. Uh, membayangkan Saruhiko melakukan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Tapi kemudian muncul um… Mikoto-san. Dia menawarkan kesempatan bagi Yata-san untuk bergabung ke HOMRA, yang statusnya musuh SCEPTER 4, karena dia rasa Yata-san lebih cocok disana."

"!"

Seringai kecil kini tampak di wajah Kamamoto ketika dia melihat wajah terkejut Misaki. "Kalau Yata-san berada di posisi begitu, apa yang akan Yata-san lakukan? Keluar dari SCEPTER 4 dan bergabung dengan HOMRA yang lebih nyaman bagi Yata-san tapi di saat bersamaan menjadi musuh Saru atau tetap di SCEPTER 4 bersama Saru biarpun Yata-san tidak suka?"

_'Intinya, pilih kebahagiaan sendiri atau persahabatan?'_

Makna di balik pertanyaan itu membuat Misaki tertegun. Mana bisa memilih kalau begitu! Keduanya sama-sama penting!

"Mana bisa kujawab! Selain itu pertanyaan macam apa ini?!"

Kamamoto tersenyum miris. "Yata-san, coba pikir baik-baik pertanyaan tadi dan bandingkan dengan kondisi Saru, deh. Mungkin setelah itu Yata-san akan mengerti apa maksudku."

Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil bungkusan crepe untuk Anna dari tangan Misaki. "Biar aku yang bawa crepe ini untuk Anna. Yata-san pikirkan saja dulu kata-kataku tadi."

Memberi senyum kecil, dia menoleh pada Misaki sebelum meninggalkan si Yatagarasu yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

* * *

**Toko Buku 'SWAG'**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Fushimi Saruhiko**

.

Sesuai ekspetasinya, melakukan kegiatan bersama Kuroh itu tidak buruk. Mungkin itu karena pribadi mereka yang sama-sama tidak banyak bicara, mungkin karena sama-sama respek terhadap privasi yang lain, atau mungkin juga karena merasa senasib jadi bulan-bulanan tingkah rekan kerja mereka. Hanya saja Saruhiko tidak peduli. Yang dia tahu, bersama Kuroh lebih bisa ditoleransi daripada bersama rekan-rekannya di SCEPTER 4 (selain urusan pekerjaan, tentunya).

"Oi, aku ke bagian buku masak. Kalau kau sudah selesai, tunggu di luar saja."

_"Hai~"_ kepala Saruhiko tidak bergeser dari rak berisi buku matematika yang biasanya tidak akan dilirik—kecuali bila orang tersebut mahasiswa jurusan MIPA—tapi matanya mengikuti sosok Kuroh sampai dia tidak terlihat.

Satu hal yang membuat derajat menarik Kuroh naik di matanya adalah bagaimana pemuda itu bisa membuatnya tidak bosan. Setahu Saruhiko, dia tidak melakukan hal spesial. Dia melakukan hal normal, senormal apa yang pemuda berusia 18 tahun (yang ditempeli status 'babysitter idaman' dan punya hobi memasak dan merawat pedang) lakukan. Begitu normal, tapi lumayan menarik bagi Saruhiko yang lebih sering mendekam di HQ SCEPTER 4 sambil dihadapkan dengan _paperwork_ bejibun dan mendengar kicauan perintah dari Seri atau Reisi. Hal lain yang tidak boleh dilupakan adalah keterusterangan Kuroh. Kalau dia menemukan hal yang menurutnya aneh, dia akan langsung berkomentar. Mau itu kritik pedas menusuk hati atau pujian terselubung, dia katakan saja. Masalah orangnya tersinggung atau tidak, itu urusan belakang.

(Lucunya sejak tadi sepertinya Kuroh ingin berkomentar sesuatu, tapi menahan diri. Firasat Saruhiko sih, itu mungkin ada hubungannya ketika dia tidak sengaja melihat foto Misaki yang sedang tidur sebagai wallpaper PDA Saruhiko.)

Setelah menibang-nimbang, Saruhiko akhirnya memilih satu buku berisi soal-soal ilmu eksak. Ketika dia lihat sepintas, tampaknya buku ini menarik. Berharap saja isinya bukan soal kacangan seperti buku yang dia beli minggu lalu. (Program linier? Kau bercanda? Integral paling dasar pun masih lebih baik. Oh, dan matriks hanya menarik kalau itu perkalian matriks 3x3.)

Sambil menuju kasir, Saruhiko melirik bagian buku masak. Bayar langsung dan tunggu di luar atau menyusul Kuroh? _Third in Command_ SCEPTER 4 itu melirik keluar. Cahaya matahari awal musim panas tampak menyinari kota Shizume dengan riang, berbagi kehangatan yang membuat rata-rata penduduk keluar rumah dengan baju tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Kehangatan yang membuat Saruhiko langsung memutuskan untuk mencari Kuroh setelah membayar bukunya. Mana sudi dia keluar. Mendingan menyusul Kuroh ke bagian buku masak di dalam toko buku yang berpendingin ruangan.

* * *

**Toko Buku SWAG**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Yatogami Kuroh**

.

_"Dari apa yang kau bilang kemarin, ini merupakan kemajuan besar. Lakukan saja seperti kemarin untuk hari ini. Ingat, selalu tunjukkan kalau kau bukan orang bebal dan sementara waktu ini jangan ungkit-ungkit tentang Yatagarasu, kecuali kalau orangnya sendiri muncul."_

Saran yang diberikan Seri pagi itu sebelum dia menuju tempat yang menjadi lokasi pertemuannya entah kenapa terngiang terus di kepala Kuroh. Tentang kenapa itu masih terdengar seperti saran untuk cowok yang mau PDKT dengan cewek incarannya diabaikan saja karena Kuroh yakin saran lainnya pasti terdengar seperti itu juga. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah bagian _'Jangan ungkit tentang Yatagarasu'_ itu. Dari apa yang diketahui Kuroh—dan dikonfirmasi lagi oleh Red King, Blue King, beserta subordinat mereka—kedua orang itu punya sejarah pertemanan yang amat panjang dan penuh komplikasi dibumbui ke-tsundere-an dimana-mana. Pemilik Meitou Kotowari itu sendiri tidak habis pikir bagaimana bebal—ahem, _**polos**_nya seorang Yata Misaki sampai tidak sadar-sadar pada perasaan Fushimi Saruhiko (yang ironisnya ditunjukkan dengan luar biasa ekspresif dalam bentuk tindakan oleh yang bersangkutan). Dia juga tidak habis pikir tentang Saruhiko yang masih tabah menyukai Misaki biarpun orang yang disukai tidak juga menyadari perasaannya.

Yang paling membuatnya ingin _facepalm_ adalah, kenapa Saruhiko tidak bilang saja kalau dia suka Misaki pada orangnya sendiri. Maksud Kuroh, orang sebebal apapun pasti akhirnya sadar kalau kita bilang kita suka dia'kan? Masalah itu orang percaya atau tidak dengan omongan kita, sih, itu lain urusan. Pengecualian kalau orang itu masih juga tidak mengerti setelah kita bilang kita suka dia. Itu idiot namanya.

Kuroh mengambil sebuah buku resep masakan dan membuka-bukanya. Namun setelah tiga menit berada di halaman yang sama tanpa satu halpun masuk ke otak, Kuroh menutup buku tersebut dan menghela napas.

_'Sepertinya aku menyeret diriku sendiri dalam lumpur hisap…'_ batinnya nelangsa. _'Miwa Ichigen-sama, tolong beri (mantan) tangan kananmu ini pencerahan menghadapi masalah pelik ini. Ini bahkan lebih repot dari menghadapi Neko yang overdosis _matatabi_**!'_

"Kurasa maskan semacam itu tidak cocok untuk makanan sehari-hari."

**"&%JKL^&$SDFG%&#*^)*^&T&AH!"**

—Kata-kata tak terdefinisi itu pasti keluar dari mulut orang biasa ketika mereka mendengar suara malas itu menerpa telinga tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Tapi karena ini Yatogami Kuroh, orang yang terbiasa dengan Neko yang tingkahnya bikin orang mau sakit jantung, dia hanya mengambil satu langkah ke kanan kemudian menatap Saruhiko yang memasang wajah heran, seolah-olah tindakannya melongokkan kepala dari balik tubuh Kuroh itu hal biasa.

"Apa itu balasanmu untuk yang kemarin?" tanya Kuroh, merujuk ke saat dirinya menyarankan susu mereka apa yang harus dibeli Saruhiko kemarin.

Saruhiko mengangkat bahu. "Menurutmu?"

"…," menganggap itu sebagai 'ya', Kuroh hanya menghela napas dan meletakkan buku yang Ia pegang kembali ke rak. Saat ini dia baru sadar buku yang Ia pegang itu berjudul** '100 Hidangan Pesta Favorit edisi Indonesia'**. Pantas pemuda disebelahnya berkomentar begitu. Mana cocok menghidangkan babi guling dan roti buaya di Jepang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di—oh, lupakan saja. Aku lupa sekarang bulan Juni," maunya bertanya, tapi Kuroh langsung mengurungkan niat. Di luar'kan panas, jelas Saruhiko lebih memilih menyusul Kuroh ke sini.

Kembali pada kegiatannya memilih-milih buku resep, Kuroh tidak menyadari Saruhiko memandanginya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Seperti kemarin, hari ini Kuroh mengenakan pakaian kasual berupa kemeja lengan pendek putih dan jeans. Rambut hitam sepunggungnyanya dibuat model sidetail dengan beberapa bagian di buat kepang kecil hasil pekerjaan Shiro dan Neko (yang sukses membuat Saruhiko menahan seringai ketika dia berhasil mengambil foto saat Kuroh lengah). Katana peninggalan raja terdahulunya juga tidak kelihatan terselip di pinggang. Yang ada malah saputangan berwarna kelabu yang menggantung di sisi dimana Meitou Kotowari biasanya berada.

Sementara itu, si penyandang julukan Kuro Inu masih asyik memilih-milih buku. Alisnya bertaut ketika merasakan pemuda disebelahnya mengecek penampilannya. Bulir keringat dingin langsung mengalir di pelipis Kuroh ketika dia merasakan pandangan Saruhiko berhenti di area di bawah torso di atas lututnya dan tetap di sana setelah tiga menit berlalu. _Oh shied._

Woy, sampai kapan situ mau liatin saya?!

"…Mana katanamu?"

Segala rasa curiga, panik, dan ngeri yang dirasakan Kuroh sebelumnya langsung hilang mendengar kalimat itu. Ternyata itu kenapa Saruhiko memeperhatikan bagian situ, toh.

"Shiro bilang aku tidak perlu membawa Meitou Kotowari kalau tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan 'pekerjaan'. Lagipula kami berdua capek berurusan dengan pihak _security_ yang pasti panik melihatku membawa katana."

_"Hmph."_

Mengacuhkan Saruhiko yang menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa—soalnya dia baru saja berpikir apakah Kuroh pernah terlibat masalah dengan pihak berwajib karena kelihatan membawa katana di muka umum—Kuroh kembali melanjutkan melihat-lihat buku resep. Shiro rikues _beef stew_, tapi jujur Kuroh tidak tahu dimana bedanya_ beef stew_ dengan _nikujaga_ (kayaknya keduanya sama saja, deh!). Lagipula hari ini dia punya rencana sendiri mau masak apa.

"…Kau lama," komentar Saruhiko.

"Bukan salahku."

"Sebenanrya kau cari apa sih? Bukanya buku seperti sama saja?"

Mengambil buku berjudul **'Cara Kreatif Mengolah Sayuran'**, Kuroh menjawab. "Inspirasi untuk mengolah makanan tanpa daging."

"…Tanpa daging?" suara Saruhiko terdengar syok. Ada apa gerangan ini?

"Iya."

"Hanya benda menjijikkan berwarna hijau itu saja?"

"Ha?" Kalau bukan karena jijik mendengar Kuroh mau memasak hidangan vegetarian, Saruhiko mungkin sudah mengambil PDAnya untuk mengabadikan wajah terkejut tapi mau tertawa Kuroh.

"Kenapa?"

"….Itu caramu menyebut sayur? Aku tahu kamu itu unik, tapi tidak seperti ini juga."

Saruhiko mengernyitkan alis. "Sudah fakta kalau sayur itu benda menjijikan dan warnanya hijau—sebagian besar, sih."

"…."

Aah, sepertinya Kuroh tahu alasan kata ganti kelewat panjang untuk sayur itu.

"Fushimi."

"Hn?"

Seringai usil muncul di wajah Kuroh.

"Kamu tidak suka sayur, ya?"

"…"

"…."

"…."

"Hm? Kenapa?" senyum inosen muncul, padahal dalam hatinya sudah tertawa setan. Sudut bibir Kuroh berkedut ketika dia mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak tertawa. Pemuda disampingnya memalingkan wajah. Rona merah sedikit menghiasi kulitnya yang pucat. Kedua alisnya bertaut dalam ekspresi kesal. Kalau sampai dia mendecakkan lidah, Kuroh akan men-translate itu sebagai _'Ya, aku benci sayur. Puas kau?'_.

"Tch."

That's it. Selamat Fushimi Saruhiko, kau sukses membuat wajah stoik Kuroh runtuh.

"Kuku….. **Ahahahaha!**"

* * *

**Toko Buku SWAG**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Fushimi Saruhiko**

.

Sungguh, rasanya Saruhiko ingin mengambil pisau yang dia letakkan di balik jaketnya dan melempari Kuroh dengan itu. Berani sekali dia tertawa begitu Saruhiko memalingkan wajah sambil mendecakkan lidah. Selain itu—**hoi, berhenti tertawa kenapa?!**

"_Yamete kudasai_ [tolong berhenti], Yatogami."

Jelas-jelas dibilangin 'tolong berhenti', tapi tawa Kuroh malah makin keras. _Second in Command_ Colorless King itu malah membungkukkan tubuh. Satu tangannya mencengkram perutnya—yang sepertinya kram saking terbahak-bahaknya dia—sementara tangan satunya menutup mulut untuk meredam suara tawanya. Tak lama, tawanya mereda jadi kikik geli.

"Ma-maaf—ku ku.. Tapi aku—hmph—tidak me-menyangka… **ahahaha**!"

Kuroh memberi isyarat pada Saruhiko untuk menunggu. "Be-beri aku—haha—5 menit… ahaha!"

Menghela napas frustasi, Saruhiko kemudian melipat tangannya. Setelah lima menit penuh kikik geli yang terasa luar biasa panjang bagi Saruhiko, akhirnya Kuroh menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Saruhiko. Pipinya bersemu merah dan air mata sedikit menggenangi mata kelabunya akibat efek tertawa tadi. Senyum geli yang tidak berkesan 'Kuroh' menghiasi bibirnya.

"_G-gomen_ [maaf]…"

Sambil mendecakkan lidah, Saruhiko kembali membuang muka. Tapi matanya melirik Kuroh. Hm… senyum itu tidak buruk juga. Mirip dengan senyum Misaki..

—Tunggu. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Senyumnya tidak buruk? Bagaimana dia bisa menyandingkan senyum Kuroh dengan ssenyum Misaki? Eh? Terus sejak kapan 'Yatogami' berganti jadi 'Kuroh'?

_Oh shieeeed._ Tolong jangan bilang dia mulai tertarik pada Kuro Inu. Dia sudah punya Misaki—walaupun Saruhiko juga setengah yakin orang yang bersangkutan tidak sudi dibilang begitu. Eh, masalahnya bukan di situ! Mau dikemanakan harga diri Saruhiko kalau dia benar mulai tertarik pada Kuroh, yang biarpun tampan dan berpotensi sebagai calon suami yang baik, punya obsesi pada Miwa Ichigen?! Eh? Apaan lagi itu!

Mana mungkin dia merasa tertarik pada Kuroh'kan? Dia menyukai Misaki. Ya, dia suka Misaki. Misaki-nya yang manis. Yang menjadi pilarnya, yang menyelamatkan Saruhiko dari neraka dunia bernama kebosanan. Misaki yang begitu cantik dalam balutan aura merah HOMRA.

Juga Misaki yang kini membencinya. Yang kini menjadi musuh, yang selama ini menginjak-injak perasaannya dengan memuja Suoh Mikoto. Yang begitu bernafsu ingin membunuhnya tiap kali mereka bertemu.

Saruhiko menelan ludah. Ingatan tentang Misaki malah membuatnya sakit hati, apa lagi ketika dia mengingat perlakuakn Misaki padanya.

Menggelengkan kepala, Saruhiko membulatkan keputusannya. Dia tidak tertarik pada Kuroh. Dia hanya tertarik pada Misaki. Yap. Hanya Misaki.

…iya'kan?

* * *

**Toko Buku SWAG**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Yatogami Kuroh**

.

Selagi Saruhiko mempertanyakan kesetiaannya (?) pada Misaki, dia mengacuhkan Kuroh yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

Terkutuklah kau, Yatogami Kuroh. Bagaimana bisa kau lupakan hal paling dasar yang harus kau ketahui tentang Fushimi Saruhiko yang diinformasikan oleh Totsuka Tatara? Bagian mananya dari _'Jangan tertawakan dia. Itu hukum wajib yang perlu kamu camkan dalam otak kalau mau akrab dengannya'_ yang tidak kamu mengerti? Aah! Habislah sudah dia!

"Um…Fushimi?"

_Third in Command_ SCEPTER 4 di depannya tidak menjawab. Yah, itu sesuai dengan ekspetasi Kuroh sih. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa dia mengigit bibirnya? Kuroh mengerjapkan matanya. Tidak, dia tidak salah lihat. Ekspresi Saruhiko tetap kelihatan seolah dia menyadari suatu hal (walau hanya matanya yang menunjukkan hal itu). Dia mencoba memanggil pemuda yang lebih tua setahun itu sekali lagi. Tetap tidak ada reaksi. Kuroh kemudian memutuskan untuk memperhatikan, walau aslinya mulai kesal.

Kening pemuda berambut biru gelap itu berkerut. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah dan matanya menyipit, seolah-olah teringat hal yang membuatnya kesal. Tapi kalau sorot matanya menunjukkan berbagai emosi. Yang paling mendominasi adalah kesal, kebingungan dan…sedih? Kuroh sendiri tak yakin bila apa yang dilihatnya benar. Sorot matanya sepertinya orang yang tenggelam dalam nostalgia.

Tapi mari kesampingkan itu dulu. Sekarang urusan memastikan si anggota SCEPTER 4 ini tidak kerasukan jauh lebih penting daripada memikirkan apa maksud ekspresinya tadi.

Meletakkan tangannya di pundak Saruhiko, Kuroh kemudian mengguncang tubuhnya pelan sambil memanggil namanya.

"Oi, Fushimi!"

Masih tidak merespon.

"Fushimi!"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada respon.

"Fushimi!" tetap tidak ada respon. Geram karena diacuhkan dan cemas karena orang di depannya diam terus, tubuh Kuroh bergerak tanpa sadar.

"Fushimi Saruhiko, jawab aku!"

Mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Saruhiko, Kuroh mencengkram dagu pemuda berambut biru gelap itu dengan tangan kanan dan membuatnya menoleh ke arahnya dengan paksa. Kali ini hal itu membuat Saruhiko merespon dengan membelalakkan mata ketika matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata Kuroh.

"..Yato..gami?"

Kuroh menghela napas lega sambil meletakkan kembali tangannya di pundak Saruhiko—dan menganggap kasak-kusuk gosip disekitar mereka angin lalu.

"_Yokatta_ [syukurlah]..," tapi dia langsung menatap Saruhiko dengan wajah serius. "Kamu baik-baik saja? Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan tidak sopanku tadi."

Saruhiko mendecakkan lidah dan menepis tangan Kuroh yang masih berada di pundaknya. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa kesalnya pada Kuroh yang belum hilang. Dia melempar pandangn kesal sekali lagi pada Kuroh.

"Aku pergi."

Kuroh hanya bisa memandang horror ketika Saruhiko berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

…_oh, shied._

* * *

**Taman Kota Shizume**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Yata Misaki**

**.**

"Haah…"

Hela napas panjang terdengr dari sosok Yata Misaki yang duduk di bangku taman yang berada di bawah naungan salah satu pohon. Kalau ada yang lewat di depan Misaki, mungkin orang itu bisa salah menganggapnya sebagai roh penunggu pohon. Maklum saja, Misaki yang biasanya semangat—mirip kelinci hiperaktif malah—kini terlihat duduk anteng dengan wajah nelangsa yang mengalahkan wajah siswa SMA Indonesia menjelang UN 20 paket. Skateboard-nya tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya dan _beanie_ kesayangannya terlihat kusut karena diremas-remas.

"AAAAHHH! KAMAMOTO BRENGSEK! KALAU BUKAN KARENA DIA AKU TIDAK AKAN PUSING SEPERTI INI!" serunya kesal.

Untuk memperjelas tindakan randomnya berteriak kesal dan memaki Kamamoto, ini semuanya karena percakapan yang dia lakukan dengan Kamamoto 2 hari lalu. Dia sudah memikirkan baik-baik percakapan mereka, kata per kata, kalimat per kalimat. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak mengerti.

…Namun Misaki juga harus mengakui pembicaraannya dengan Kamamoto itu membuka matanya.

Tentang apa bagaimana perasaannya ketika si Saru meninggalkan HOMRA, misalnya. Setelah memikirkan baik-baik—biarpun dengan sangat enggan—Misaki mau tidak mau mengakui kalau dia, selain marah, juga merasa bingung, sedih, dan takut ketika Saruhiko bilang dia bergabung dengan SCEPTER 4. Bingung, karena tanpa alasan jelas Saruhiko memutuskan hengkang dari HOMRA yang sudah menampung mereka, sedih dan takut karena sahabatnya selama 4 tahun secara implisit memutuskan persahabatan mereka dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Dua pertanyaan selanjutnya juga menyadarkan Misaki bila dia masih menganggap Saruhiko teman dan ingin dia kembali ke HOMRA. Persetan dengan Kamamoto yang berkomentar kalau jawabannya dua hari lalu itu terdengar posesif. Dia hanya ingin Saruhiko kembali ke HOMRA dan kembali memiliki aura merah khasnya yang jadi kesukaan Misaki. Dia hanya ingin Saruhiko menanggalkan coat biru dan berhenti menggunakan aura biru yang terasa dingin menusuk itu.

Itu semua adalah keinginan Misaki. Tapi bagaiman dengan Saruhiko?

Misaki menengadahkan kepalanya. Pikirannya menuju pertanyaan terakhir yang diberikan Kamamoto. Pertanyaan yang masih menghantui pikirannya ketika tiga pertanyaan lain terjawab. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya merasa serba salah apapun jawaban yang ia pilih.

_"Aah, mou..!"_ gerutu Misaki sambil menacak-acak rambut pendek berwarna oranyenya. Dia mengerutkan kening. Kemarin Misaki sudah mengonfirmasi ke Izumo dan Mikoto bila Saruhiko memang mendapat tawaran bergabung ke SCEPTER 4 seminggu sebelum dia hengkang. Beginikah perasaannya ketika memikirkan pilihannya?

Bagi Misaki, HOMRA dan Saruhiko sama pentingnya, tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda. HOMRA memberinya rumah dan keluarga, mengajarinya arti dan pentingnya 'ikatan' dan 'loyalitas'. Di sisi lain, Saruhiko…. Saruhiko adalah sahabat, partner, juga saudara yang tidak pernah dia miliki. Saruhiko adalah satu-satunya orang yang paham dirinya luar-dalam. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengetahui perasaan Misaki, biarpun Misaki tidak sadar akan perasaannya sendiri. Keberadaan Saruhiko di sisinya pun seolah tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Itu fakta. Mutlak.

Sampai Saruhiko memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan SCEPTER 4.

Maka dari itu pengkhianatan Saruhiko membuatnya hancur. Saruhiko, Saru-nya yang selalu bersama Misaki meninggalkan HOMRA demi bergabung dengan SCEPTER 4? Misaki ingin tertawa dan menganggap itu lelucon belaka. Tapi kemudian Saru mencakar lambang HOMRA-nya. Lambang HOMRA yang berada di tempat yang sama dengan Misaki. Dia mencakarnya dengan aura merah kesukaan Misaki. Mencakarnya sampai meninggalkan bekas hitam di atas kulit pucatnya yang cantik itu.

Apa yang dilakukan Saruhiko membuat Misaki merasakan 2 hal. Pertama, rasa dingin yang membuat tenggorokanya tercekat ketika kenyataan merasuk ke kepala. Kenyataan kalau hal itu nyata. Kenyataan bila Saruhiko serius akan kata-katanya tadi. Kedua, luapan berbagai perasaan yang akhirnya melebur jadi amarah. Yang kamudian menjelma menjadi aura merah yang menyelimuti dirinya. Yang membuatnya hilang akal sesaat dan mulutnya mengucap janji akan membunuh Saru.

**_'Yurusanai'._**

Tidak bisa dimaafkan. Selama ini hanya satu kata itu saja yang berada di pikiran Misaki ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Namun setelah pembicaraannya dengan Kamamoto kemarin, Misaki kembali bertanya pada diri sendiri. Pada siapa sebenarnya frase itu dia tujukan? Pada Saruhiko yang mengkhianati HOMRA kah? Pada SCEPTER 4 yang sudah merebut Saru dari HOMRA? Atau pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan enteng mengasumsikan bila dia suka, Saru juga akan suka?

"…..Na, Saru… kenapa kau punya pribadi yang ribet begini, sih?" gumam Misaki kesal.

Dua hari ini pikirannya diisi dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab sampai penat. Berada di taman pun tidak membantunya menjernihkan pikiran. Misaki mengurut kening dan memakai kembali topi hitamnya. Sudah cukup dia berpikir. Kepalanya sudah pusing.

Suara langkah kaki orang terdengar. Misaki melirik jam tangannya, sedikit heran dengan orang yang mau-maunya jalan-jalan di siang bolong seperti ini. Orang itu menuju bangku di balik pohon yang sama dengan Misaki, membuat mereka duduk berpunggungan—bila pohon yang membatasi bangku mereka tidak dianggap. Misaki sedikit mengernyit ketika orang tersebut menghempaskan diri ke bangku. Bagus, sekarang dia duduk—hanya dibatasi pohon—dengan orang marah? Maaf, saja ya. Mendingan Misaki pergi dari sini.

Misaki mengambil skateboard-nya, berniat pergi, tapi suara sesorang membuatnya terpaku di tempat dan spontan membalikkan badan. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut luar biasa melihat orang yang tidak dia sangka muncul.

_"Oi! Kau di sini rupanya!"_

Kuro Inu.

Dipacu rasa panik, Misaki mengambil langkah mundur dan kembali ke belakang pohon tersebut. Dia bisa merasakan jatungnya berdebar kencang ketika dia duduk kembali di bangku dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon. Keringat dingin membasahi kening dan lehernya. Nyaris! Nyaris saja dia terlihat! Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa Kuro Inu di sini? Sudah pakai baju kasual, sendiri pula—eh, nggak ding. Dia bersama orang lain. Rajanya, barangkali.

"H-hei, aku minta maaf karena yang tadi. Tidak sepantasnya aku menertawakanmu hanya karena hal seperti itu."

. . . Hah? Kuro Inu membuat si Colorless King marah? _Sumpe, loh?_

Niat pergi dari sana langsung hilang dari kepala Misaki, digantikan rasa tertarik mendegar hal ini. Ternyata Kuro Inu bisa membuat si Colorless King yang sabar minta ampun (tapi tanpa ampun kalau ngamuk) marah? Atasannya sekaligus (salah satu) orang yang (digosipkan) dia sukai? Oh, wow, skandal baru nih!

"…Uh… a-aku tahu kalau kamu tersinggung, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Misaki sedikit melongokkan kepala. Ah, sekarang si Kuro Inu membungkuk dalam-dalam. Memang apa yang dikatakannya sampai Colorless King tersinggung?

"…Tch, ini ketiga kalinya kau minta maaf, Yatogami," terdengar suara membalas perkataan Kuroh tadi.

Misaki mengernyit. Uwah, respon yang dingin. Siapa sangka pemuda berambut putih itu bisa bicara dengan nada tajam seperti Saru. Sampai decakan lidahnya sama persis.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**Decakan lidah?**_

_'_Masaka_ [jangan-jangan]?'_

Mendadak keringat dingin membanjiri kening Misaki. Bukan, orang yang duduk di seberang pohon ini dan Kuroh ajak bicara bukan Colorless King. Suara rendah yang terdengar malas dan decakan lidah itu amat familiar bagi Misaki, terlalu familiar. Hanya satu orang yang bisa Misaki asosiasikan dengan kedua hal itu. Orang yang _oh-sudah-amat-sangt-dikenal_ dan punya catatan tak pernah sekalipun gagal mengagetkan Misaki, baik sengaja atau tidak.

"Aku akan terus minta maaf sampai kamu memaafkanku, Fushimi."

Itu suara milik Fushimi Saruhiko.

* * *

**Taman Kota Shizume**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Yatogami Kuroh**

.

Ketika Kuroh menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, dia sempat melihat bagian rambut berwarna orange kemerahan yang ia kenali sebagai milik Yatagarasu. Kuroh kemudian mengeryitkan kening, sedikit heran melihat anggota HOMRA tersebut berada di sini dan mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Saruhiko, Namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Terserah kalau si pemuda berambut orange itu mau mendengarkan. Yang penting di kepala Kuroh sekarang adalah bagaimana agar dirinya dimaafkan Saruhiko.

Kuroh kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Saruhiko. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan bosan seperti biasa, tapi sorot matanya masih menampilkan kesal dengan sedikit sedih bercampur di mata beriris biru itu. Sorot mata yang bagi Kuroh sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Saruhiko.

Yang tadi itu terdengar agak salah, tapi sudahlah. Yang penting kalian mengerti maksud Kuroh.

"Lalu bagaimana keputusannya?"

"…Kau itu keras kepala, ya. Kenapa juga kamu terdengar bernafsu sekali minta maaf?"

_'Soalnya aku bisa dibantai tiga—tidak, tujuh orang kalau tidak berhasil minta maaf.'_ "Perasaanmu saja."

"…..Bohong."

"Perasaanmu saja. Aku serius minta maaf."

"…"

"…"

* * *

**Taman Kota Shizume**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Yata Misaki & Yatogami Kuroh**

.

Keheningan yang berlangsung membuat Misaki ikutan dag-dig-dug menunggu jawaban Saruhiko. Biarpun dia sendiri tidak mengerti akan masalahnya bagaimana, dia lumayan penasaran apakah Saruhiko memaafkan Kuroh atau tidak (biarpun dia berani bertaruh untuk 'tidak', secara dia juga pernah jadi korban kemarahan Saru). Di sisi lain, keringat dingin Kuroh mengucur semakin deras. Walau luarnya dia tampak tenang seperti biasa, aslinya dia gugup luar biasa. Peringatan tentang susahnya dimaafkan oleh Saruhiko yang diberikan oleh Seri membuatnya tidak berani berharap banyak.

"…Merepotkan."

Dan sekali lagi helaan napas terdengar. Sukses membuat Kuroh pasrah pada nasib dan Misaki mengangkat alis. Pikirnya, Kenapa kedengarannya hari ini Saru seolah-olah banyak menghela napas begitu?

"_Ii zo_ [baiklah.]"

"Eh?"

Seruan terkejut dengan kompak berkumandang dari mulut Misaki dan Kuroh. Yang satu terkejut karena mendengar langsung Saruhiko memaafkan orang, satunya lagi karena terkejut dengan cepatnya dia dimaafkan. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya mengimitasi gerakan mulut ikan. Terlalu terkejut dengan respon tidak disangka-sangka itu.

"….A-aa…"

Menyadari tingkahnya malah mirip orang gagu, Kuroh berdehem. Rona merah di pipinya tidak luput dari penglihatan Saruhiko dan Misaki sih. Lebih tepatnya agak susah melewatkannya karena wajah Kuroh merah seperti tomat.

"…Aku berterima kasih kamu mau memaafkanku sih, tapi dengan segala hormat, kupikir kau tidak akan memaafkanku?"

Pertanyaan bagus! Misaki mengacungkan jempol, tapi buru-buru dia turunkan lagi, mengingat tidak ada gunanya.

"…._Betsu ni_ [just because]," Kuroh memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu mengangkat bahu dan bangkit dari bangku. "Hanya ingin saja, kurasa."

"…Hanya…..itu."

"Hn," gumam Saruhiko singkat. "Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku mau pulang."

Dan pembicaraan selesai ketika Saruhiko beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Kuroh dan Misaki yang masih dalam fase katatonik—terdiam di tempat dengan ekspresi wajah yang susah untuk dideskripsikan.

Krik sangat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

***OMAKE***

* * *

**Taman Kota Shizume**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Camo Ryuuhou & Gotou Ren & Chitose Yo**

.

Camo, Gotou, dan Chitose hanya bisa bengong di tempat persembunyian mereka di balik semak-semak.

"O-oi, Aofuku… itu si pengkhianat Fushimi bersama Kuro Inu? Nggak salah tuh?"

Camo dan Gotou menggelengkan kepala. Kepala keduanya dipenuhi gosip baru yang disebar Doumyouji dan Hidaka kemarin.

"Jadi berita dan foto kemarin bukan _hoax_?" Camo mengucap tak percaya.

"…Sepertinya begitu."

"Eh? Berita apa?"

Camo menggeleng pelan. Sedikit takjub dengan betapa gampangnya anggota kedua klan yang bermusuhan jadi akrab kalau sudah bicara masalah hubungan roman (terutama tentang kisah tiga pimpinan utama mereka) dan saling hibur di kala salah satu seme dari pihak manapun tidak dapat 'jatah' lantaran ukenya ngambek.

"Kemarin… kemarin Doumyouji mengirim foto ke PDA Hidaka. Kami pikir itu foto editan, _hoax_ biasa. Tapi karena ada kesaksian dari Akiyama juga, jadinya satu SCEPTER 4 ribut tentang itu terus."

"Hanya saja pemandangan ini membuktikan kalau berita kemarin bukan hoax. Ini beneran!" sambung Gotou yang entah kapan sudah merekam pembicaraan tadi dan mengambil foto. Beryukur mereka bersembunyi di dekat situ.

"Foto apaan? Lihat dong!" seru Chitose menggebu. Bagus, bisa update berita ke HOMRA juga!

"Ini."

Gotou memperlihatkan foto tersebut ke Chitose. Foto dimana Yatogami Kuroh tampak menutup mulut Fushimi Saruhiko, yang berwajah pucat dengan pipi agak merona, dengan tangannya dan wajah yang terlalu dekat untuk ukuran teman biasa ke telinga Saruhiko. _Angle_ foto tersebut juga tidak membantu. Berhubung wajah Kuroh tidak terlihat tapi rona merah di wajah Saruhiko terlihat jelas, orang-orang hanya bisa berspekulasi apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan Kuroh sampai Saruhiko memasang wajah begitu. Kebanyakan mengiranya Kuroh membisikkan kalimat sensual menggairahkan dan menutup mulut Saruhiko agar dia tidak berseru atau Kuroh mengigit telinga Saruhiko dan menutup mulut pemuda itu untuk mencegah suara tidak diinginkan keluar di muka umum.

Sayangnya itu juga yang ada dipikiran Chitose.

**"AP7y7puh9gt&*T!"**

**_"SST!"_**

Masih dalam keadaan syok, Chitose kemudian mengambil PDA Gotou, mengirim foto tersebut ke PDAnya, lalu mengirim foto tadi pada seluruh anggota HOMRA.

_Shied._ 5000 yen-nya bisa hilang dalam taruhan nih.

* * *

**Bar HOMRA**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**HOMRA**

.

Bersamaan dengan sampainya Misaki di bar, dering PDA milik seluruh anggota HOMRA berkumandang serentak, menandakan ada e-mail masuk dari seorang Chitose Yo dengan subjek _'Skandal baru bukan hoax! Sudah dipastikan!'_. Penasaran, pemuda-pemuda HOMRA ini kemudian membuka e-mail tersebut. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat foto si Kuro Inu dan ex-anggota mereka dalam posisi yang mengundang kesalahpahaman.

_"Holy shied!"_

Kekacauan pun terjadi.

Tadinya.

Kasak-kusuk ribut yang terjadi ketika mereka melihat foto tersebut berhenti ketika aura merah pertanda akan ada bencana —yang bernama Yata Misaki—muncul. Benar saja, di ambang pintu Misaki kembali ke fase mematung sambil menatap foto dengan wajah datar yang bisa menandingi milik Mikoto. Keningnya tidak berkerut, alisnya tidak bertaut, bibirnya tidak membuat huruf u terbalik alias cembarut, tapi aura merah yang menguar dari tubuhnya sudah jadi bukti kalau emosinya memuncak.

"…Aku keluar sebentar."

Ini, saudara-saudara, adalah tipe ngamuk Misaki yang paling ditakuti satu HOMRA. Soalnya lain dengan ketika mode marah sampai mengabsen nama hewan satu-satu yang paling menelan korban telinga jadi tidak perawan tapi marahnya cepat hilang, marahnya yang kali ini bisa berimbas langsung pada orang di sekitarnya dan berlangsung lama. Tentu saja calon jadi korban yang paling kuat adalah satu penghuni HOMRA kecuali Anna (sampai mati juga Misaki tidak mungkin marah pada anak ini, dia tidak pernah berbuat salah dan Mikoto kelewat protektif pada Anna), Mikoto, Izumo, dan Totsuka.

**"UWAAA! CHITOSE BODOH!"**

**"W)S(9uJwa4-9e9!&#!"**

**"DEWA, JANGAN KASI DIA JATAH DUA BULAN! BIAR TAHU RASA ITU ORANG!"**

* * *

**Taman Kota Shizume**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Camo Ryuuhou & Gotou Ren & Chitose Yo**

**.**

Camo dan Gotou memerhatikan Chitose yang menjedukkan kepalanya ke batang pohon. Entah kenapa setelah sadar akan tindakannya, dia melakukan hal itu.

**"BODOOOOHH! KENAPA AKU KIRIM KE YATA JUGA?! MASAOMI PASTI TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKU JATAH!"**

Camo dan Gotou bergidik. Oh, itu masalahnya.

* * *

**Bar HOMRA**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Kusanagi Izumo & Suoh Mikoto & Totsuka Tatara**

.

Izumo menggaruk kepala melihat anggota HOMRA yang lain duduk dengan wajah depresi.

"King, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Totsuka pada Mikoto yang masih asyik menengguk minuman.

"….," Mikoto terdiam, mengundang penasaran dari Izumo dan Totsuka juga Anna.

"Biarkan saja."

"Eh?"

"Biarkan saja. Siapa tahu hal ini menyadarkan Yata pada perasaaannya sendiri."

Izumo dan Totsuka berpandangan. Lalu keduanya tertawa. Apa yang dikatakan Mikoto ada benarnya. Anggap saja ini bantuan dari dewi Fortuna.

* * *

**KOSA KATA:**

***giri choko**: cokelat kewajiban.

****matatabi**: sejenis tanaman yang bisa dibilang 'narkoba' untuk kucing. Biasanya bikin kucing bertingkah manja. Bagi yang pernah baca fanfic bahasa Inggris, mungkin ada yang pernah dengar 'catnip'? Matatabi mirip dengan catnip.

* * *

Balasan Review:

**Yomi**-san: He? Misaki yang selingkuh? Etoo... mungkin bisa diusahakan masuk juga, tapi pair KurohSaru juga tetep ada. Saya emang sudah ada rencana buat Misaki, sih, tapi gak janji ya. Saru belum beneran jatuh cintrong sama Kuroh, kok, tapi saya juga gak bilang kalau Saru gak tertarik sama Kuroh ya. ( '3';). Terima kasih sudah membaca ya, semoga chappie kali ini gak mengecewakan ;

**A/N:** mendengarkan 'I Beg Your Hate' dan 'Wild Crow' sambil mengetik itu sesuatu sekali. Bikin tambah gemes sama dua orang ini… Ngomong-ngomong ada yang ngerasa chapter yang saya ketik sering kepanjangan gak?

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mohon review, agar saya tahu bagaimana pendapat Anda dan apa yang harus saya perbaiki dari fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

~K. Oni a.k.a. Neete


	4. 2,5: 25 Juni, Senin, Night

**Operation: Triangle**

**Disclaimer: K milik GoRa x GoHands.**

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai/BL/MxM/yaoi, Typo, kemungkinan besar Out of Character, semi-AU, cerita absurd nan gaje, humor gagal, crack pair

**Pairings:** SaruMiSaru, KuroSaruKuro, dan beberapa pair lain yang kebanyakan hanya disebut-sebut.

**Hal yang perlu diingat ketika membaca—berhubung ini semi-AU:**

**- Suoh Mikoto dan Totsuka Tatara masih hidup.**

**- Colorless King yang ada disini bukan Isana Yashiro asli (yang membunuh Totsuka di anime),tapi Isana Yashiro yang belum sadar kalau dia itu Adolf K. Weismann di anime (bayangkan Shiro di ep. 1. Seperti itu lah.). [p.s.: mungkin agak susah dimengerti. Tapi saya rasa kalian akan mengerti ketika membaca fanfic ini.]**

**Tambahan: **

**- Shiro masih bersekolah di Ashinaka Gakuen sebagai murid kelas 2 SMU (XI). Kuroh juga bersekolah di Ashinaka Gakuen, tapi kelas 3 SMA (XII). Dan merka satu dorm. Neko numpang tinggal-secara, dia punya wujud kucing.**

**A/N: **terima kasih pada** jiro yujikki, Yomi, via heartfilia, **dan** AkuNoMeshitsukai **atas reviewnya. Maaf update kali ini telat, ya. Udah gitu pendek pula. Saya mendadak kena WB dan keseret demam SnK _**#digeplak sendal**_ Belom lagi ada sekian banyak plotbunny loncat-loncat di kepala saya merengek minta ditulis. Maaf, ya. _**#sujud minta maaf**_

Ya udah, DLRD aja ya.** Don't Like, Don't Read. **

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

Malam menjelang dan protagonis cerita ini akhirnya mencapai tahap yang mereka lewati ketika menjadi remaja. Tahap yang pasti dimasuki oleh tiap remaja ketika akil balig, tapi tampaknya belum sempat mereka rasakan karena kerasnya hidup.

Fushimi Saruhiko, Third in Command SCEPTER 4, sukses masuk tahap 'galau'.

* * *

**Operation: Triangle**

**"Ap—AKU BUKAN TSUNDERE!"**

**- Yatogami Kuroh**

**story (c) K. Oni**

* * *

**Apartemen Saruhiko**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Fushimi Saruhiko**

.

Sejak pulang tadi, tidak sekalipun pemuda berkacamata itu beranjak dari posisinya di sofa ruang tamu. Pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan yang tak bisa dia jawab. Misalnya saja kenapa dia tidak bertingkah seperti dia yang biasanya hari ini. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia memaafkan orang lain yang membuatnya kesal secepat itu. Mana lagi di hadapan orang itu dia tidak bisa mempertahankan topeng bosan dan cueknya yang biasa. Adanya dia malah ikut terbawa bertingkah seperti pemuda biasa yang sedang nongkrong bareng dengan temannya.

Yatogami Kuroh.

Apa yang spesial dari orang itu sampai membuatnya bisa bersikap lemah begini? Bagian mananya dari orang itu yang bisa membuatnya nyaman bertingkah apa adanya? Lebih buruk lagi, apa yang membuatnya menyamakan Kuroh dengan Misaki, orang yang sudah dia sukai bertahun-tahun?

Saruhiko mencoba mencari alasan. Mungkin itu karena usia mereka tidak beda jauh. Mungkin itu karena merasa senasib punya atasan dan subordinat yang sering bikin sakit kepala. Mungkin itu karena pribadi mereka mirip.

"Atau mungkin karena aku lelah menunggu Misaki menyadari perasaanku?"

Sekeras apapun Saruhiko menolak, kemungkinan itulah yang paling besar. Bisa jadi ketertarikannya pada Kuroh hanya pelampiasan semata. Bukankah itu yang dulu mendasarinya mau berpacaran dengan Akiyama dan Reisi, meski ujung-ujungnya dia putus dengan Akiyama ketika tahu Benzai suka pada laki-laki berambut hijau itu dan hubungannya dengan Reisi kandas ketika keduanya bosan (dan Saruhiko tahu Reisi menyukai Mikoto—yang ironisnya menyukai Totsuka yang menyukai Kusanagi yang menyukai Seri. Ribet? Memang). Lagi pula bukankah atasannya juga sudah pernah mengingatkannya tentang hal ini?

* * *

_"Fushimi-kun, kurasa lebih baik kalau kamu melupakan Yata Misaki dan mulai menyukai orang lain, sebelum kamu menyakiti dirimu sendiri."_

_"Ha? Kau bercanda, _Shitsuchou_?"_

_"Aku mengatakan ini karena aku peduli."_

**_'Karena aku juga tahu rasanya menyukai orang yang tidak membalas perasaanmu.'_**

_"Tch."_

_"Kamu sendiri sudah sadar'kan? Na, Saruhiko."_

**_'Kalau kamu makin hancur tiap kali dia bilang dia membencimu.'_**

_"…. Kau berisik, Reisi."_

**_'Tentu saja tahu. Tapi aku bisa apa?'_**

* * *

Haruskah? Haruskah Saruhiko melupakan Misaki?

Selagi pemuda itu terdiam, larut dalam kegalauannya sendiri, PDA-nya mendadak berbunyi. Tanpa melihat nama penelpon, dia langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

_"Moshi moshi, _Fushimi_ desu."_

"Ah, Fushimi, ini Yatogami—" Saruhiko langsung menjauhkan PDA-nya dari telinga dan menatap benda di tangannya itu dengan wajah datar. Nah, lho. Baru juga dipikirkan, si sumber kegalauan malah menelponnya. Sungguh kebetulan yang mengerikan.

"Fushimi? Fushimi?!** Fushimi Saruhiko!** Dengar tidak?!"

Masih menatap PDA-nya dengan pandangan curiga, Saruhiko kembali mendekatkan teleponnya ke telingan. "Aah, aku dengar. Tidak perlu memanggil berulang-ulang begitu."

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kamu yang dari tadi tidak menyahut ketika kupanggil."

"…Tch."

"..,"

"Terus? Ada apa menelponku? Kalau tidak penting, akan kuputus."

"Dengarkan dulu, _kisama_*!"

_Kisama?_ Akhirnya dia sebut juga kata itu. Saruhiko sudah bertanya-tanya kapan Kuroh akan menyebut kata tadi.

"Hm. Aku mendengarkan. Cepat bilang."

_"Kisama….,"_ suara Kuroh terdengar emosi, tapi kemudian helaan napas terdengar. "Maa, baiklah. Langsung saja, Fushimi, apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"。。。"

"Fushimi? Kau ini sakit atau kenapa, sih? Dari tadi diam mendadak terus."

"Yatogami, apa kamu sedang terobsesi denganku atau bagaimana?"

"Bicara apa kau? Jawab saja, kau sedang ada masalah atau tidak?"

Seriusan, Saruhiko jadi makin curiga pemuda berambut hitam itu menguntitnya. Dengan nada ketus, dia menjawab, "Memang apa urusanmu? Daripada itu, kenapa kamu tanya begitu?"

"Seharian ini tingkahmu aneh. Selain itu kelihatannya kau memikirkan sesuatu terus-menerus. Kupikir lagi kalau bukan masalah, mana mungkin kamu benar-benar hanyut dalam pikiran sendiri."

_'Ya terus? _Problem, bro?_'_ "Lalu?" tanya Saruhiko yang tidak mengerti kemana jalannya pembicaraan ini.

"Kalau mau, ceritakan padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu memberi saran?"

Berasa _Déjà vu._

"Mimpi apa kau sampai mengatakan hal macam itu?"

"…..," gumam tidak jelas terdengar. "Jangan kabur dari topik utama. Jujur saja, kenapa sih. tidak bakal mati juga."

_'Ini menyangkut harga diri dan reputasiku sebagai anti-sosial, masalahnya.'_ "Aku tidak kabur dari pembicaraan. Tingkahmu juga aneh. Sejak kapan kamu peduli begini pada masalahku? Terakhir kali kau hanya peduli pada Miwa Ichigen atau Isana Yashiro," kilah Saruhiko.

"Itu sih urusan lain, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku bisa tidak peduli pada atasanku. Lagipula," sura Kuroh mendadak mengecil. "Memangnya salah kalau aku peduli padamu?"

Nggak, kok. Kalau pun Kuroh tidak peduli padanya, Saruhiko sih peduli amat. Masalahnya kalimatmu ini terdengar kelewat ambigu, Kuroh. Saruhiko sudah nyaris melempar PDA-nya, tuh.

"Bisa jelaskan maksud kalimatmu dengan lebih **_spesifik_**?"

"…Jangan berpikir ke sana dulu. Aku tidak peduli padamu dalam artian nista yang kau pikirkan."

Andai harga dirinya tidak kelewat tinggi, Saruhiko akan berujud syukur dan bersumpah jadi vegetarian. Tapi berhubung harga diri Saruhiko tinggi dan dia benci setengah mati pada spesies mahluk hidup ber-klorofil yang dijadikan konsumsi masyarakat itu, tidak usah ya.

"Terus?"

"…Aku peduli padamu itu karena… karena..…. Eh, Shiro, kamu ngapain—"

Suara Kuroh menghilang dengan pekik terkejut. Tiba-tiba suara lain, yang merupakan milik sang Colorless King, terdengar.

* * *

**Dorm Kuroh & Shiro**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Yatogami Kuroh & Isana Yashiro & Neko**

.

"Itu karena kamu menganggap dia teman, Kuro!"

Kuroh tersentak kaget ketika Shiro berseru di dekat telinganya. Pemuda itu langsung menggeser dirinya menjauh, tapi Shiro menahannya dan berusaha merebut PDA milik Kuroh.

"—Gah, Shiro! Menjauh! Eh? Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan—hei!"

"Fushimi-kun! Camkan ini, Kuro menganggapmu teman, lho! Jangan percaya kalau dia bilang tidak!" seru Shiro setelah sukses menyambar PDA di tangan Kuroh. Sukses membuat si pemilik asli PDA merona merah wajahnya

"Nyaa~ Kurosuke, wajahmu merah!"

"Ah, Neko! _Kisama_—jangan kabur kalian!"

Ow, waktunya menghindar.

* * *

**Apartemen Saruhiko**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Fushimi Saruhiko**

.

Suara khas bilah pedang bergesek dengan sarungnya terdengar. Dilanjutkan dengan desir ayunan pedang. Saruhiko makin menjauhkan diri dari PDA-nya. Ngeri, _boy_.

* * *

**Dorm Kuroh & Shiro**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Yatogami Kuroh & Isana Yashiro & Neko**

.

"Uwaa! Itu bahaya, Kuro! Eh? Tu-tunggu, jangan cabut Kotowari—huwaa!"

Shiro langsung menunduk, menghindari sabetan Meitou Kototwari yang sukses memotong ujung rambutnya yang berwarna putih. Neko kemudian meenerjang Kuroh, geram melihat pemuda itu menyerang Shiro-nya meski Shiro hanya mengatakan fakta (bagi Neko).

"Nyaa! Kurosuke tsundere!"

"Ap—**AKU BUKAN TSUNDERE!**" seru Kuroh emosi. Tapinya, Kuroh, tak akan ada yang percaya bila kamu bicara dengan wajah merah padam begitu.

**"KUROSUKE TSUNDERE!"** Neko balas teriak.

"Neko, **JANGAN**! _Cho-chotto matte_ [tunggu sebentar], Kuro! Ini, ini ku kembalikan!"

Panik melihat kedua subordinatnya bertengkar, Shiro memutuskan untuk berhenti menggoda Kuroh. Tergopoh-gopoh Ia mengembalikan PDA Kuroh dan menarik Neko menjauh. Untung hal tersebut langsung menenangkan Kuroh dan membuatnya menurunkan Meitou Kotowari yang dalam posisi terhunus pada Neko.

"Fushimi? Kau masih di sana?"

* * *

**Apartemen Saruhiko**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Fushimi Saruhiko**

.

Beberapa menit setelah estafet PDA diiringi musik latar ayunan pedang, suara gedubrakan, seruan kesal, dan denting logam, akhirnya suasana di tempat Kuroh kembali tenang. Saruhiko? Jangan ditanya. Dia sudah meletakkan PDA-nya di ranjang dalam mode loudspeaker dan duduk bersila di hadapan PDA-nya sendiri sembari mendengarkan dialog singkat tadi. Pemuda berambut biru itu agak terkesan dengan kerusuhan yang terjadi dan perubahan mendadak sikap Kuroh. Baru tahu dia kalau pemuda berambut hitam yang biasanya kalem itu bisa bertingkah beringas juga.

"Fushimi? Kau masih di sana?"

"Hn," niat iseng mendadak muncul di kepala Saruhiko. "Tadi kamu bilang kau peduli padaku karena apa, Yatogami?"

Kuroh yang di seberang sana tidak menjawab. Tapi tak butuh IQ tinggi juga untuk menebak kalau saat ini rona merah mewarnai pipi Kuroh. Apalagi Neko kemudian mengonfirmasi tebakan Saruhiko dengan berseru 'Wajah kurosuke merah lagi!' diikuti suara tawa terpingkal-pingkal Shiro.

"…..Sampai kau juga ikut meledekku?"

"Hutang menertawakanku tadi pagi."

"Oh."

"Tapi kenyataan kamu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatmu. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

* * *

**Dorm Kuroh & Shiro**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Yatogami Kuroh & Isana Yashiro & Neko**

.

"I-itu…."

Selagi Kuroh kebingungan mencari kata-kata, ganti Shiro yang berkicau.

"Dibilangin kamu menganggap dia teman, Kuroh!"

"_Urusai_ [berisik]!—ahem, tentang itu… sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa peduli padamu yang baru kuajak bicara dua hari berturut-turut.. tapi—**sampai aku dengar sepatah kata lagi, aku tidak akan memasak untuk kalian, Isana Yashiro, Neko!**"

Kuroh langsung berseru begitu melihat Shiro dan Neko membuka mulut untuk berkomentar. Dibilangin begitu, keduanya kicep. Maklum, hanya Kuroh yang becus urusan memasak. Shiro hanya bisa memasak nasi, makanan instan, dan telur mata sapi. Neko sih mana mungkin bisa.

"Tapi?"

"..Tapi..aku sendiri tidak peduli alasannya. Aku tahunya aku peduli padamu. Terserah alasannya apa," jawab Kuroh akhirnya.

* * *

**Apartemen Saruhiko**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Fushimi Saruhiko**

.

Saat ini Saruhiko benar-benar bimbang.

Bukan, bimbang kali ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perkara dia suka Misaki tapi kayaknya tertarik pada Kuroh. Bukan, bukan itu. Yang dia galaukan kali ini adalah apa sebaiknya dia langsung saja bilang pada Kuroh biar dia mengakui kalau dirinya tsundere atau anggap saja pikirannya itu angin lalu. Masalahnya 4 tahun dia kenal dan berteman dengan Misaki, Saruhiko jadi punya _fetish_—uhuk, **'kegemaran'** tersendiri pada orang-orang tsundere, terutama menggoda mereka sampai emosi (sekadar konfirmasi, dia memang agak masokis, terima kasih banyak. Yang mau protes, silakan bicara dengan Subaru—sabernya tersayang).

Dan di mata Saruhiko, apa yang Kuroh lakukan itu tsundere sekali.

—ahem, fokus Saruhiko! Jangan pikirkan itu dulu.

Tapi Saruhiko tidak bisa menahan penasarannya. Kuroh rela menelpon langsung begini untuk bertanya apa Saruhiko sedang ada masalah—bahkan rela diledek sedikit—hanya karena dia peduli padanya? Peduli pada Saruhiko yang pasti masa bodoh bila terjadi sesuatu pada Kuroh? Biarpun mereka baru benar-benar bicara dalam 2 hari belakangan ini?

Tingkat kemenarikan Kuroh di mata Saruhiko jadi sejajar dengan Misaki. Tidak lupa sedikit perasaan tersentuh yang asing mulai menyerbu relung hati Saruhiko.

"Tch, kau yakin, Yatogami? Kalimatmu bikin merinding."

Tapi jangan harap dia mau menunjukkannya ya.

* * *

**Dorm Kuroh & Shiro**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Yatogami Kuroh**

.

"….Bicara denganmu itu makan hati ya."

"Tch," decak lidak khas Saruhiko terdengar. Kuroh menghela napas. Tabahkan dirimu, Yatogami Kuroh. Tabah. Sabar. Ingat tips absurd tapi membantu yang diberikan padanya.

* * *

_"Mulutnya memang tajam, tapi kadang dia tidak bermaksud begitu," jelas Suoh Mikoto._

* * *

Yang ini benar-benar tidak membuat Kuroh tenang. Soalnya biar bagaimana juga apa yang diucapkan Saruhiko semuanya terdengar seperti fakta. Kuroh jadi heran. Apakah dirinya tergolong masokis karena tabah dan menerima saja kata-kata menusuk Saruhiko? Atau inikah efek kepatuhan membabi-butanya pada perintah?

Tapi bagi Kuroh Saruhiko bukan lagi targetnya dalam rencana Seri. Dua hari bercakap-cakap dengannya, Kuroh tahu kalau Saruhiko sama saja seperti orang lain. Bedanya, pemuda berkacamata itu punya sifat yang lebih nge-twist dan kurang jujur pada perasan sendiri. Dan seperti Kuroh, Saruhiko juga sering jadi bulan-bulanan atasan dan rekan kerjanya. Mungkin benar kata Shiro. Kuroh menganggap Saruhiko teman—atau mungkin kenalan yang enak diajak bicara.

"Tapi," Kuroh diam sejenak. "Kalau kamu ingin membicarakan masalahmu, aku akan mendengarkan."

Jadi kali ini saja, Kuroh bertindak atas kemauannya sendiri dalam tugas yang diberikan si raja.

Tinggal berharap Saruhiko tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya Kuroh mengajaknya bicara dalam dua hari belakangan ini. Kalau ketahuan beneran mati dia.

"…."

Kali ini Kuroh tidak protes ketika Saruhiko kembali terdiam. Kuroh sendiri tahu kalau apa yang diucapkannya tadi mungkin agak mengejutkan bagi Saruhiko. Maka dari itu dia menunggu.

"Oi, Kuro Inu."

"_Nan da_ [apa]?"

"_Kimo_ [creepy]."

Tawa geli meluncur dari bibir Kuroh. "Aku tidak mau dibilang begitu olehmmu."

"_Kedo_ [tapi].."

"Hn?"

_"Arigatou."_

**Klik**

**Tut tut tut**

Telepon ditutup. Kuroh, sambil tersenyum, menurunkan PDA-nya dari telinga.

Ah, kira-kira bagaimana wajah Saruhiko setelah mengucapkan terima kasih-nya tadi, ya?

* * *

**Apartemen Saruhiko**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Fushimi Saruhiko**

.

Rona merah sewarna sakura menyepuh pipi Saruhiko. Sambil membaringkan dirinya ke ranjang, Saruhiko menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Panas. Pipinya terasa panas. Dan Saruhiko yakin wajahnya terlihat kacau sekarang.

"Bodoh… apa-apaan yang kukatakan tadi..," gumamnya lirih.

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam diri Saruhiko. Pernyataan Kuroh tadi membuatnya benar-benar tersentuh. Ini kedua kalinya ada orang yang menawarkan diri untuk mendengarkan keluh-kesah Saruhiko, Orang yang dengan jujur mengakui dia peduli pada Saruhiko—biar baru 2 hari saling bicara. Saruhiko mungkin tidak akan mau membongkar isi hatinya pada Kuroh. Tapi niatnya dan pengakuan itu sudah cukup. Lebih malah.

Pi pi pi

PDA-nya kembali berbunyi. Kali ini menandakan sebuah e-mail masuk dari Kuroh.

* * *

From: Kuro Inu (Yatogami Kuroh)

Subject: ashita, hima ka [besok, senggang tidak]?

'Kalau senggang, datanglah ke kios crepe 'Layered' sekitar pukul 11. Aku akan menemuimu setelah kabur dari Shiro dan Neko. Traktiran atas sikap tidak sopanku di toko buku.'

* * *

Saruhiko menggelengkan kepala. Padahal dia sendiri sudah lupa tentang Kuroh menertawakannya. Ngotot sekali.

* * *

To: Kuro Inu (Yatogami Kuroh)

Re: ashita, hima ka [besok, senggang tidak]?

'Tch, sudah kubilang kau kumaafkan'kan?'

_Send._

* * *

**Dorm Kuroh & Shiro**

**25 Juni, Senin**

**Yatogami Kuroh**

.

Dering pertanda pesan masuk kembali terdengar dari PDA Kuroh, menyusul pesan yang baru saja masuk beberapa detik lalu.

* * *

From: Fushimi—SCEPTER 4

Subject: none

'Tapi kalau kau memaksa, aku tidak keberatan. Dewa mata [sampai besok].'

* * *

Mau tidak mau Kuroh kembali tersenyum.

Hmph. Sendirinya tsundere.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Kosa Kata**

***kisama: saudaranya anata, kimi, omae, yang dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya 'kamu'. Bedanya, kisama yang paling kasar. Menyebut orang dengan 'kisama' hampir mirip dengan frase 'oi, bang—piiip—'. Itu kalau saya tidak salah ingat. **

* * *

Balasan Review:

**Yomi**-san: e-eto... jangan gitu dong. Kan kasian mereka. ;w;

**via heartfilia**-san: saya emang suka bikin geregetan-soalnya saya sendiri geregetan waktu nonton animenya. #PLAK Lagian si Misaki juga sih... udah jelas di animenya sendiri Saruhiko jadi jarang ngobrol sama dia sejak masuk HOMRA, masa' gak sadar-sadar. Ya asumsi saya cuma satu, Misaki itu orangnya gak peka. #dilempar bat baseball

**A/N:** kali ini nggak ada OMAKE. Maaf ya. #sujud minta maaf take 2

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mohon review, agar saya tahu bagaimana pendapat Anda dan apa yang harus saya perbaiki dari fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

~K. Oni a.k.a. Neete


	5. 3,5: 26 Juni, Selasa, Day

**Operation: Triangle**

**Disclaimer: K milik GoRa x GoHands.**

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai/BL/MxM/yaoi, Typo, kemungkinan besar Out of Character, semi-AU, cerita absurd nan gaje, humor gagal, crack pair

**Pairings:** SaruMiSaru, KuroSaruKuro, dan beberapa pair lain yang kebanyakan hanya disebut-sebut.

**Hal yang perlu diingat ketika membaca—berhubung ini semi-AU:**

**- Suoh Mikoto dan Totsuka Tatara masih hidup.**

**- Colorless King yang ada disini bukan Isana Yashiro asli (yang membunuh Totsuka di anime),tapi Isana Yashiro yang belum sadar kalau dia itu Adolf K. Weismann di anime (bayangkan Shiro di ep. 1. Seperti itu lah.). [p.s.: mungkin agak susah dimengerti. Tapi saya rasa kalian akan mengerti ketika membaca fanfic ini.]**

**Tambahan: **

**- Shiro masih bersekolah di Ashinaka Gakuen sebagai murid kelas 2 SMU (XI). Kuroh juga bersekolah di Ashinaka Gakuen, tapi kelas 3 SMU (XII). Dan merkea satu dorm. Neko numpang tinggal-secara, dia punya wujud kucing.**

**A/N: **pertama, terima kasih untuk** AkuNoMeshitsukai, Guest, jiro yujikku, **dan** via heartfilia **yang sudah mereview dan maaf sudha membuat kalian menunggu lama. Jadi kali ini dua minggu lebih ya.. _**#sujud minta maaf#**_haduh, saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf atas keterlambatan update chapter ini. Seriusan, ini chapter bandel banget. Udah kelar tiga per empat, gak taunya inspirasi hilang. Maaf sekali. Ngomong-ngomong yang kemarin nagihin Misaki, ini Misaki udah muncul.

DLRD aja ya.** Don't Like, Don't Read. **

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

**Bar HOMRA**

**26 Juni, Selasa**

**HOMRA**

**.**

Pagi hari ini sungguh tidak nyaman. Bar HOMRA yang biasanya menampilkan suasana hangat hari ini malah terasa mencekam. Alunan musik dari _jukebox_ milik Totsuka atau pun fakta bila mentari masih bersinar tidak sanggup mengoyak suasana kelam itu. Bila ditanya darimana datangnya suasana begini, asalnya dari dua sumber. Yang satu berasal dari Chitose Yo, yang pundung di pojok bar lantaran kemarin dimarahi anggota satu grup selain Mikoto, Izumo, Totsuka, Anna, dan Misaki. Satunya lagi berasal dari Misaki sendiri, yang saat ini duduk di pojok lain bar dalam diam.

Iya, ini efek foto skandal Kuroh dan Saruhiko yang kemarin dikirim Chitose ke semua anggota HOMRA. Sangat hebat bukan?

* * *

**Operation: Triangle**

_**"Terima kasih sudah membuatku sadar,"**_

_**-Yata Misaki**_

**story (c) K. Oni**

* * *

Hanya saja yang tidak diketahui anggota HOMRA lainnya adalah, kali ini Misaki lebih fokus pada alasan kenapa dia marah daripada kemarahannya sendiri. Kecuali Izumo yang peka pada sekeliling—kalau tidak mau dibilang punya insting keibuan—dan Anna yang sudah membaca pikiran Misaki dengan kelerengnya plus Mikoto dan Totsuka yang diberitahu Anna. Dan tentu saja, ini malah meningkatkan tensi '_greget ingin cakar tembok akan kebodohan Misaki_' dan menurunkan tingkat kesabaran mereka sampai jadi minus.

—Ah, tentunya ini tidak berlaku bagi Mikoto. Karena sebenarnya sejak awal Mikoto terlibat karena Reisi terlibat. Anggap itu balas budi atas 'ketidaksengajaan' Fushimi mencampur air minum Reisi dengan _everclear_*. Kalau bukan karena itu, Reisi tidak akan mengakui perasaaannya terhadap Mikoto—di rapat para Raja pula—dan mereka tidak akan jadi pasangan seperti sekarang.

Mikoto tersenyum pahit mengingat alasan Saruhiko saat itu. Tidak sengaja? Jangan bercanada. Mana mungkin orang sepintar Fushimi bisa salah kira _everclear_ dan air putih. Wadahnya saja sudah pasti beda begitu.

"Ah, mou~ suasana bar makin muram saja rasanya."

Totsuka mengeluh sambil menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangan. Senyum yang biasa menghias wajahnya digantikan ekspresi cemberut. Sebelas-dua belas dengan wajah Izumo yang mengusap gelas _flute_ dengan tenaga ekstra karena gemas.

"Kau tahu tidak, Totsuka, rasanya aku jadi serius ingin mengurung Fushimi dan Yata-chan dalam satu ruangan sampai keduanya mengaku."

"Aku juga, kok, Kusanagi-san."

"…," Mikoto menahan hasrat mempertemukan wajah tampannya dengan telapak tangan mendengar ini. "Oi, tidakkah itu keterlaluan?"

**TAK**

Suara gelas menghantam permukaan konter bar terdengar lebih keras dari yang seharusnya. Mikoto mengedipkan mata. Oh, pantas saja terdengar begitu. Itu dasar gelasnya malah terlihat retak.

"Keterlaluan?"

"Kami keterlaluan, King?"

Senyum manis mengembang. Tapi aura kelam yang muncul bilang _'Komentar lagi, kita hajar'_. _It's super effective._

"Tidak, kalian tidak keterlaluan."

Kali ini aura pink dengan background padang bunga muncul.

"Ah, tapi mungkin benar kata King. Bagaimana kalau kita coba obat tidur saja, Kusanagi-san?"

"Daripada itu bagaimana kalau _aphrodisiac_? Atau kita beri yang satu obat tidur, satunya lagi _aphrodisiac_."

"Itu ide bagus!"

Mikoto tidak habis pikir. Siapa orang yang bilang Raja Merah merupakan Raja paling brutal nan keji bagai tiran? Itu bohong besar! Fitnah! Justru orang-oarng yang dibilang paling kalem dalam HOMRA-lah yang punya predikat paling keji, apalagi kalau marah. Amukan Yatagarasu dan Red King sendiri (yang hanya menimbulkan kerusakan material) tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan amukan Izumo dan Totsuka (yang lebih terasa seperti penyiksaan mental).

"Nee, Mikoto, menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus?"

Si Red King memutuskan untuk pasrah menghadapi kedua orang di sampingnya ini. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan ketika keduanya telanjur masuk tahap habis sabar. Sambil menyiapkan diri menghadapi mereka, dalam hati Mikoto bertanya-tanya, apakah Reisi juga mengalami nasib yang sama?

.

.

.

Jawabannya, ya. Bedanya adalah, Reisi berhadapan dengan seorang fujoshi yang dicurigai sedang masa sakit bulanan dan bonus tambahan berupa sakit kepala dari dua orang bigos yang mulutnya tidak bisa dijaga.

* * *

**Bar HOMRA**

**26 Juni, Selasa**

**Yata Misaki**

**.**

Sementara sang Red King jadi tumbal menghadapi celoteh dua anggota klannya yang saat ini asyik mengimajinasikan berbagai skenario untuk membuat Misaki dan Saruhiko mengakui peraasaan mereka dengan cara dari rating K sampai MA-21, salah satu orang yang dibicarakan masih duduk diam di pojok lain bar sembari menebar aura kelam khas orang galau.

Iya, galau. Bukan marah lagi. Marahnya sudah menguap bak air yang dicipratkan ke wajan panas. Menyisakan rasa kesal yang malah berubah jadi galau tanpa alasan yang jelas—maaf, maksudnya alasan yang setelah dijabarkan dalam beberapa paragraf di bawah ini akan disadari oleh Misaki.

Pemuda berambut oranye cerah itu sendiri saat ini memijit-mijit kening. Semalaman dia kelimpungan menyortir perasaannya sendiri setelah melihat foto tersebut berhubung ada perasaan yang dia tidak mengerti datangnya dari mana. Dipikir pakai akal sehat dan logika, mestinya foto Saruhiko saja tidak akan memancing kemarahan Misaki. Kesal melihat wajah si pengkhianat saja sih, itu sudah pasti. Tapi kalau sampai marah itu hanya berlaku ketika Saruhiko memanggil nama depannya dengan nada yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan maupun ditiru itu atau menjelek-jelekkan Mikoto. Atau HOMRA. Itu mestinya. Garisbbawahi lagi kata 'mestinya', tolong.

Tapi apa maksudnya hasrat tak tertahankan untuk mencekik Kuroh ini? Belum lagi makin dia lihat foto tersebut, Misaki makin ingin memotong tangan Kuroh lalu memberikannya ke anjing. Geram rasanya dia melihat Kuroh dalam jarak begitu dekat dengan Saru tanpa perlawanan dari si pemuda berambut biru itu. Namun di tengah rasa geram, kesal, dan nafsu ingin mencekik Kuroh, ada pula rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk dada ketika dia melihat rona merah jambu menghias kulit putih bagai pualam Saruhiko dan sikap tubuh pemuda berkacamata itu yang tidak menolak perlakukan Kuroh. Padahal Misaki tahu persis Saru sangat tidak suka melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang selain Misaki.

Misaki making menggalau. Ayolah, memang apa hubungannya dengan dirinya bila Saru dipeluk Kuro Inu? Toh Saru bukan siapa-siapa. Dia pengkhianat HOMRA! Untuk apa Misaki merasa begini kesal melihat foto tersebut? Urusan asmara Saru ya urusannya Saru. Bukan urusan Misaki.

Singkat kata, kenapa dia yang risih seperti gadis yang melihat pacarnya dipeluk orang lain?

. . .

Mata _amber_ itu membelalak lebar seketika.

…..tunggu, pikiran apa yang tadi itu? Kenapa dia menyandingkan perasaannya dengan situasi macam begitu, sih?

Tenggorokan Misaki tercekat. Galaunya mendadak hilang, tapi gantinya _'realization'_ bertandang.

Dia cemburu?

.

.

.

**Ha ha**. Yang benar saja.

Tawa hambar terlontar dari mulutnya. Tapi keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis dan belakang lehernya berkata lain.

Oke, jantung, tenang! Jangan bikin orasi dulu! Mari kita konfirmasi perasaan ASDFGGHJKL ini pada yang lain.

Misaki mengangguk mantap. Ya, lebih baik kita konfirmasi dulu perasaan apa ini. Setelah itu baru pikirakan apa yang harus dilakukan. Sempurna.

—hanya saja, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Misaki yakin jawaban yang akan dia dapat nanti tidak akan membuatnya merasa lega barang setitik pun.

Mungkin malah akan membuatnya berasa jungkir balik sambil dihempas badai.

* * *

**Bar HOMRA**

**26 Juni, Selasa**

**HOMRA**

**.**

"A-ano.."

Orang-orang yang berada di bar HOMRA langsung menoleh ketika penebar aura kelam pertanda 'hati-hati nanti digigit' bernama Yata Misaki akhirnya bicara dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah sekian lama mojok di sudut bar. Untuk sesaat, semua orang berhenti dari kegiatan mereka dan menatap Misaki yang berkeringat dingin. Membuat yang lain saling pandang dan bertanya tanpa suara apakah mata mereka sedang siwer bareng atau memang wajah Misaki kelihatan agak pucat. Bahkan Izumo dan Totsuka memutuskan untuk menghentikan diskusi **'Cara Membuat Yata dan Fushimi Mengakui Perasaan Masing-Masing'** mereka sejenak ketika wajah Misaki makin mirip wajah penderita konstipasi seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Kenapa, Yata?" tanya Totsuka yang telah kembali ke dirinya yang normal nan imut.

"A-aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Ya?"

"Cemburu itu….. Rasanya seperti apa, sih?"

。。。

Senam buka tutup mulut massal ala ikan satu HOMRA yang dipicu pertanyaan dengan tingkat random level dewa terjadi.

"_**What?"**_

"_**Nani?"**_

"**APA?"**

Demi anak anjing gigit monyet stress dipatuk gagak tsundere, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Yata-chan, pertanyaan apa itu?"

Wajah Misaki malah semakin pucat ketika Izumo bicara begitu. "Tolong jawab saja, Kusanagi-san."

Anggota HOMRA lain pasang pose berpikir. Beberapa mengusap dagu. Bandou malah akting memelintir kumis—padahal tidak punya. Tapi ujung-ujungnya semua kompak mengerutkan kening dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Susah dijelaskan dalam kata-kata, Yata," ujar Chitose Yo, playboy dari HOMRA.

"Marah, iya. Kesal, iya. Ah, campur aduk."

"Lebih gampang untuk tahu itu perasaan cemburu daripada tahu cemburu itu rasanya gimana. Menjabarkannya susah."

"Lagipula….," Akagi Shohei angkat bicara. "Kurasa cemburu itu lebih tepat dibilang 'perasaan yang kamu rasakan ketika melihat orang yang kamu suka didekati orang lain'."

Fujishima menimpali perkataan Akagi. "Kau ini, itu sih tidak menjabarkan cemburu itu apaan."

"Eh, tapi itu ada benarnya," timpal Kamamoto.

"Menurutku agak lain."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Dewa?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu menatap si seme dengan pandangan keji. "Lebih tepatnya 'perasaan yang kamu rasakan ketika orang yang kamu suka memuji-muji orang lain'."

* * *

**Kios Crepe 'Layered'**

**26 Juni, Selasa**

**Yatogami Kuroh & Fushimi Saruhiko**

.

_"—Chu!"_

Kuroh langsung menoleh pada Saruhiko yang menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

"…kau tidak apa-apa?"

Saruhiko menjawab sambil mengambil saputangan dari kantong celana. "Baik-baik saja. Kurasa ada orang yang membicarakanku…"

Kuroh hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran melintas di kepala ketika dia melihat Saruhiko mengusap hidungnya dengan saputangan. Sambil memakan crepenya, Kuroh berkomentar tepat ketika Saruhiko menyimpan kembali saputangan dan melanjutkan memakan crepe bagiannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong suara bersinmu imut."

"—_**UHUK"**_

Kali ini Saruhiko tersedak.

* * *

**Bar HOMRA**

**26 Juni, Selasa**

**HOMRA**

**.**

"Ha?"

"Astaga, Chitose! Kamu sudah punya pacar, tidak usah cari mangsa lagi lah."

"Hoi, itu untuk cari informasi, _man_!" kilah Chitose. Namun setelah mengatakan hal itu dia langsung menampar bibirnya sendiri. Mampus! Salah bicara dia.

Cengiran keji perlahan muncul di wajah kawan-kawannya.

"Informasi? Seriusan?"

"Terus apa maksudnya kata-kata gombal dan rayuan maut pas kemarin itu?"

"He-eh. Mana pakai bilang 'kau yang paling cantik' segala."

"Jiaah… Chitose…"

Bukannya menolong, yang lain malah makin membongkar aib Chitose. Hal itu sukses membuat yang bersangkutan merepetkan diri ke tembok berhubung sang pacar tampak nyaris meledak amarahnya. Namun sebelum ajang pembantaian Chitose oleh Dewa yang cemburu buta dimulai, Izumo berdehem kecil. Setengah kasihan melihat wajah nestapa Chitose dan setengah pusing dengan pembicaraan yang melantur kesana-sini.

"Kalian, berhenti dulu dong. Sudah OOT nih."

Anggota HOMRA yang lain berhenti bicara dan menggumamkan '_sumimasen_ [maaf]' pada Izumo. Akhirnya mereka ingat apa topik utama pembicaraan ini sebelum melenceng ke masalah sikap playboy Chitose yang tidak juga hilang walaupun sudah punya pacar.

"Ah, tapi Kusanagi-san, pertanyaan Yata tadi memang susah dijawab," keluh Fujishima.

"Aku tahu. Aku sendiri tidak bisa memberi jawaban, soalnya," Izumo membalas sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Yata-chan, kenapa kamu tanya begitu, sih? Mendadak sekali."

Misaki yang daritadi plongo melihat Chitose hampir dihajar Dewa akhirnya sadar. Semburat merah sedikit menghiasi pipinya ketika dia menjawab pertanyaan Izumo.

"Eto…hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Ah.

Bohlam lampu imajiner muncul di benak Izumo dan Totsuka. Kejadian kemarin langusng kembali dalam otak, mengingatkan mereka pada pembicaraan tadi dan membuat senyum iblis—ahem, senyum ganteng maksudnya—muncul di bibir. Keduanya merasa ingin menari salsa sambil teriak _'banzai'_, tapi terpaksa mereka tahan agar tidak dianggap orang gila oleh anggota HOMRA lainnya. Akhirnya! Akhirnya Yatagarasu mukai sadar!

"Ne, Yata, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan foto kemarin?" tanya Totsuka yang sisi sadisnya muncul.

Misaki meneguk ludah. Sayang tindakannya dianggap 'ya' oleh anggota HOMRA lainnya. Suasana langsung riuh dengan sorak gembira. Akagi langsung merangkul Misaki sementara Chitose meninju pelan bahunya. Yang lain bercuap-cuap tentang 'menang taruhan', 'akhirnya dia sadar', dan hal lain yang malah membuat Misaki jadi pusing lantaran batinnya panik menjerit heran kenapa Totsuka bisa paham secepat itu.

"Whoa? Jadi itu kenapa kamu tanya begitu?"

"Cie, cemburu nih~!"

"Ahaha! Akhirnya! Akhirnya ada kemajuan juga!"

"Kapan bilangnya nih? Jangan sampai bikin kacau lagi, lho ya!"

"Jangan lupa traktirannya, ya!"

"**CHOTTO MATTE! TIME OUT!"** Sambil berteriak, Misaki membuat bentuk 'X' dengan kedua tangannya. Menghentikan pertanyaan dan ucapan yang tak jelas maknanya—bagi Misaki—dari mulut rekan-rekan sesame anggota HOMRAnya.

"S-s-s-s-siapa yang bilang kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan foto kemarin?" ucapnya terpatah-patah dengan wajah merah padam. Membuat yang lain memasang poker face dan duo Izumo-Mikoto facepalm mendengarnya. Aduh, sekalinya tsundere, tsundere sampai mati. _Mamma mia._

"Loh, terus apa lagi dong?" balas Fujishima.

"Sudahlah, Yata. Aku sudah mengerti, kok. Akui saja kamu cemburu gara-gara Kuro Inu sukses menyentuh Fushimi lebih dulu darimu," ujar Eric Sutr pada akhirnya sambil mengelus dada dalam hati. Tabah, nak. Tabah. Memang susah bicara dengan orang tsundere.

"Dibilangin bukan karena itu…!"

Tapi Eric tidak bungkam. Semangatnya untuk berargumen malah tersulut ketika mendengar bantahan Misaki yang ditelinganya terdengar seperti dusta. "Ya terus? Oh, kamu merasa sakit hati melihat si Fushimi tidak melawan diperlakukan begitu oleh Kuro Inu?"

Misaki membuka mulut untuk mejawab. Tapi dia tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Kata-katanya seolah hilang ketika, soalnya yang dibilang Eric itu kenyataan.

"Hn? Kenapa diam? Ayo jawab!"

Misaki kicep. Mau membalas, tapi tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya makin merah ketika dia mendengar gerutu kesal dari kawan-kawannya. Harga dirinya rasanya hancur bila dia mengakui dia sakit hati karena melihat si pengkhianat itu tidak melawan ketika Kuro Inu berada dalam jaral begitu dekat dengaannya. Izumo dan Totsuka kembali menghela napas. Bener-bener deh ini anak…

"Duh, Yata-chan, kalau kamu tidak jujur, mana bisa kami memberi jawaban yang pas," keluh Izumo.

Misaki making menggalau. Jujur atau tidak? Tapi toh karena dia rasa harga dirinya sudah cukup terluka karena yang lain sudah punya asumsi yang lumayan benar, mendingan dia mengaku sajalah. Biar saja harga diri hancur, yang penting dia dapat jawaban. Misaki menarik napas panjang. Selamat tinggal harga diri. Kita berpisah dulu untuk sementara.

"….Iya. Ini ada hubungannya dengan foto kemarin."

Inginnya yang lain bersorak, tapi akhirnya malah saling pukul pundak dan gigit bibir—beberapa gigit lidah—ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Misaki yang sudah ngenes. Tahan! Utamakan menyadarkan anak ini dulu! Ketawanya nanti saja.

"Oh, jadi kamu cemburu melihat foto itu?" tanya Izumo frontal sambil nyengir.

**BLUSH**

"**DIBILANGIN AKU NGGAK CEMBURU—"** belum selesai Misaki bicara, Kamamoto langsung menyela dengan telak. "Yata-san, kalau mau bilang begitu, mendingan jangan sambil blushing begitu deh."

Misaki kembali bungkam. Tapi kemudian dia menghela napas kesal.

"Baiklah. Mungkin, _MUNGKIN_ aku cemburu."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"…"

Izumo batal menyalakan rokok. Totsuka gedubrakan di tempat. Mikoto korek-korek telinga. Anna menahan tawa. Yang lain poker face.

"Ano… Yata-san?" Kamamoto memulai.

"_Are you f—_**piiip**_—ing kidding me?"_ Eric bertanya retoris.

"Kok pakai penekanan begitu di kata mungkin?" tanya Chitose.

"Mungkinnya diulang lagi," lanjut Akagi.

"Wajahnya juga tidak ikhlas," Fujishima menimpali.

"Tidak niat bilang itu," gumam Dewa.

"Kesimpulan, tidak mau ngaku," Bandou mengakhiri.

"…..," wajah Misaki makin memerah. "Soalnya aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku benar-benar cemburu atau tidak."

Kali ini satu HOMRA facepalm—kecuali Anna yang tertawa lepas.

Dan tidak ketinggalan, Misaki yang ingin menggali lubang lalu mengubur dirinya.

* * *

**Kios Crepe 'Layered'**

**26 Juni, Selasa**

**Yatogami Kuroh & Fushimi Saruhiko**

**.**

"…."

"Kali ini kenapa lagi?"

Saruhiko mengusap lengannya.

"Ingin menampar seseorang….dan facepalm."

"Hm.."

Hening.

"_Omoshire_. [menarik]"

Kedua orang itu kembali melanjutkan makan crepe.

* * *

**SCEPTER 4 HQ**

**26 Juni, Selasa**

**SCEPTER 4**

.

BRAK

Bunyi kepalan tangan bertemu meja kayu jati itu membuat Reisi bersama kedelapan anggota inti* SCEPTER 4 terlonjak kaget dan menoleh pada Letnan mereka yang menggebrak—mungkin lebih tepat dibilang 'menghajar'—meja. Wajah ayunya tidak terlihat karena rambut yang menutupi, tetapi urat yang muncul di kepalan tangan yang masih bersentuhan dengan meja dan ujung bibirnya yang berkedut sudah cukup untuk memebuat rekan-rekan sesama anggota SCEPTER 4-nya pasang siaga satu kode merah dalam hati.

"…Ada apa, Awashima-kun?" Reisi bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Maaf, Shitsuchou. Tiba-tiba saya dapat keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk menghajar Yatagarasu."

"…."

Sungguh, Reisi sebenarnya juga ikutan gatal ingin menghajar _vanguard_ Mikoto itu.

* * *

**Bar HOMRA**

**26 Juni, Selasa**

**HOMRA**

.

Izumo mengulang frase 'sabar' sebanyak 30 kali dalam hati begitu dia selesai facepalm. Lelah sekali hati ini dibuatnya. Serius, hati ini lelah. Lelah! Pemuda berambut orange ini sebenarnya mahluk macam apa sih? Kok bisa bebalnya tidak ketolongan begini.

"Yata-chan, duduk."

Suara tegasnya langusng membuat Misaki duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Izumo. Kalau suara macam begitu sudah keluar, ini artinya Izumo serius. Dan dia tidak akan mau mendengar alasan apapun yang dibuat Misaki.

"Tolong deskripsikan dengan lengkap dan jujur apa yang kamu rasakan ketika melihat foto itu. Ingat, _LENGKAP_ DAN _JUJUR_."

Senyum yandere mengembang dan Misaki hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Lagian mana bisa dia menggeleng kalau tangan Izumo sudah mencengkram dan menahan sisi kepalanya.

"Jadi, jelaskan. **SEKARANG**."

"_Ci-cissu_, Kusanagi-san."

Misaki menarik napas panjang—sambil menahan rasa malu karena isi hatinya harus diperdengarkan ke orang lain—dan menyusun kalimat dalam kepala sebelum akhirnya bicara. Namun baru juga buka mulut, Misaki lagi-lagi kicep. Mau bilang dari mananya dulu? Langsung frontal jabarkan semua perasaannya atau kesimpulan apa yang dia rasakan?

"…Da-dari mana aku harus memulai?"

Akagi menyahut dari sofa (dia dan yang lain sudah ambil posisi di kursi untuk menonton pengakuan Misaki). "Pas pertama kali lihat dulu! Biar gampang, coba dijabarkan dalam kalimat, deh."

"…Er… karena aku hanya sadar itu foto Saru, kupikir _'Dafuq?'_"

Hening.

"Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tapi bermakna," Bandou menganggukkan kepala. "Sudah tanda-tanda itu."

"Lalu setelah sadar itu foto siapa dengan siapa?" tanya Akagi lagi.

"Ermh… tunggu, beri aku waktu untuk merangkai kata-kata," Misaki mengernyitkan kening. "…Marah. Bukan, ingin membunuh seseorang. Eh… iya. Kurasa itu."

Hening.

'_Sudah merasa begitu tapi masih tidak ngeh kalau diri cemburu? Parah!'_ pikir satu HOMRA bersamaan.

"Terus perasaanmu bila melihat foto itu?"

Misaki menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Chitose yang tampak semangat. Ini bagian yang paling sulit.

"…Jujur, aku ingin memisahkan mereka berdua secepatnya…"

Totsuka dan Izumo mengepalkan tangan. Yes! Perkembangan bagus ini. Ayolah, Misaki! Sedikit lagi sampai kamu sdar!

"…Tapi aku juga ingin mencekik Kuro Inu. jangan mencekik deh, aku ingin memotong tangannya dan mengumpankannya ke anjing. Kalau boleh, sekalian kugunting juga lidahnya."

"….," keringat dingin membanjiri wajah yang lain. _'Njir, Yata jadi yandere.'_

"Tapi…," Misaki mendadak menghela napas berat. Wajahnya terlihat putus asa.

"Tapi kenapa, Yata?" tanya Fujishima.

"Melihat Saru tidak menunjukkan sikap menolak waktu Kuro Inu sedekat itu dengannya bikin aku… er.. Merasa terkhianati. Hatiku sakit melihatnya."

. . . . . . Sudah kayak begitu masih juga bilang tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar cemburu.

**DEMI APA—EBUSET, INI ANAK BEBAL BANGET SIH!**

"…Yata, jawab sejujur-jujurnya ya."

"Huh?" namun walau bingung, Misaki tetap menganggukkan kepala ketika Chitose bicara.

"Kamu tidak suka Fushimi bergabung dengan SCEPTER 4, iya atau tidak?"

"Iya."

"Kamu ingin Fushimi keluar dari SCEPTER 4, iya atau tidak."

"Iya."

"Kuro Inu berteman dengan Fushimi, setuju, tidak setuju, atau setuju tapi tidak ikhlas?"

Misaki spontan memasang wajah galau. "...Tidak ikhlas."

"Fushimi pacaran dengan perempuan lain… misalkan saja… wanita _strain_ yang sering bersama Colorless King, setuju atau tidak setuju?"

"Tidak setuju," Misaki mengucap dengan poker face. Yang lain terkikik geli seketika.

"Pfft—Kuro Inu pacaran dengan Fushimi, setuju atau tidak setuju?"

"…TIDAK SETUJU."

"Fushimi itu mantan kekasih _Ao no Ou_, percaya, tidak percaya, atau baru kali ini dengar?"

"**HE?!"**

Kali ini yang berseru tidak hanya Misaki, tapi juga anggota HOMRA lainnya—minus Mikoto dan Anna.

"Be-beneran itu, Chitose? Kamu tidak mengada-ngada'kan?" tanya Dewa sambil melirik Mikoto.

"Serius!" pemuda berambut cokelat itu kemudian menoleh ke Mikoto. "Iya'kan, Mikoto-san?"

Dan tentu saja seruan kaget lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut mereka ketika Mikoto mengangguk dengan begitu kalemnya. Seolah masalah kekasihnya saat ini dulu pernah berpacaran dengan si Third in Command-nya bukan perkara besar. Er, sebenarnya memang bukan perkara besar sih. Hanya mengejutkan saja.

"B-baru kali ini dnegar…," gumam Eric.

"A-aku juga b-b-b-baru kali ini dengar… ," jawab Misaki sambil menelan ludah. Tapi dari dasar hati, mendadak muncul keinginan baru yang tidak kalah absurd untuk mencari Saruhiko saat ini juga lalu mengurungnya di suatu ruangan. Preferensi, penjara dengan persediaan belenggu dan rantai berbagai ukuran. Kalau bisa yang ada alat penyiksaannya juga.

…lupakan. Serius, lupakan. Untuk apa dia berpikir begitu? Itu sih malah membuatnya terdengar seperti _dominatrix_ sadis penggemar BDSM. Ih, amit-amit.

"Kalau begitu lanjut saja," kali ini Chitose memasang seringai. "Berdasarkan perasaanmu sendiri ketika mendengar berita tadi, kamu merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang kamu rasakan saat melihat foto Kuro Inu bersama Fushimi, iya, tidak, atau lebih parah?"

'…_ingin mengurung Saru termasuk lebih parah atau tidak, ya?'_ "Anoo.. Lebih parah?"

Kali ini sebelum Chitose bilang macam-macam lagi, Dewa langsung menyela. "Lega ketika tahu mereka putus, iya atau tidak?"

"Iya."

Akagi menimpali. "…Merasa was-was dan penasaran setengah mati dengan jawaban yang akan dia berikan ketika ada orang yang bilang suka padanya, iya atau tidak."

"…Iya."

"Merasa ingin menjadikan Fushimi milik sendiri sendiri saja, iya atau tidak?" Kamamoto bergabung.

Telak. Pilihan itu langsung menohok batin Misaki.

"…Iya."

Izumo langsung menepuk pundak Misaki.

"Itu, Yata-chan, artinya kamu cemburu pada Kuro Inu."

Lalu Totsuka ikut menimpali, "Dan itu, tanda-tanda kalau kamu tidak sebenci itu pada Saru. Malah kalau boleh kubilang…"

Totsuka sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat yang lain greget setengah mati dan menelan ludah sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Itu malah seperti kamu menyukai Saru-kun, tapi tidak sadar kamu menyukai dia."

Misaki cengo.

* * *

**Kios Crepe 'Layered'**

**26 Juni, Selasa**

**Yatogami Kuroh & Fushimi Saruhiko**

**.**

_"—Chu!"_

Kuroh akhirnya mendecak sebal ketika Saruhiko bersin lagi.

"Fushimi, kalau kamu tidak enak badan harusnya kamu bilang saja dari awal."

Untuk keberapa kalinya mengambil saputangan, Saruhiko membalas dengan suara agak sengau akibat bersin berturut-turut. "Aku berani sumpah pagi ini aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakanku."

"…Fushimi, kau itu bersin lebih dari lima kali dalam kurun waktu lima menit terakhir dan kamu masih ngotot bilang ada yang membicarakanmu?"

"Siapa tahu'ka—_ah_," bersin lagi.

Tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi, Kuroh langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Saruhiko. Wajahnya terlihat agak khawatir. Terutama ketika melihat Saruhiko mengusap hidungnya yang kemerahan.

"_**OI."**_

"Diam dulu," Kuroh menarik tangannya. "Suhu badanmu normal sih."

"Makanya, sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja," Saruhiko kini mengusap lengannya. "Paling-paling—"

"Ada yang membicarakanmu."

"Itu kamu tahu."

"…Dan itu adalah alasan paling absurd yang pernah kudengar."

"Sudah. Biarkan saja begitu."

Kuroh menggelengkan kepala. "Terserahmu saja deh."

* * *

**Bar HOMRA**

**26 Juni, Selasa**

**HOMRA**

**.**

Reaksi pertama Misaki adalah menolak pernyataan Totsuka.

"Dengan segala respek, Totsuka-san. Aku. Tidak. Menyukai. Saru."

Biar Misaki mengatakannya dengan wajah dan suara yang begitu serius, tentu saja hal ini tidak dianggap begitu oleh anggota HOMRA yang lain. Keputusan mreka sudah bulat kalau Misaki suka Saru, titik. Perkaranya sekarang adalah, Misaki sendiri tidak juga sadar kalau perasaannya pada Saru itu karena dia suka Saru. Sungguh ironi yang membuat mereka dan seekor curut yang mengetik cerita ini—ups, tolong abaikan tentang seekor curut itu—ingin cakar tembok.

Akagi memasang wajah 'penonton kecewa'. "Tapi Yata, terus kalau kamu tidak suka Saru, kenapa kamu serisih itu melihat Kuro Inu bersama dia?"

"Soalnya semua yang berkaitan dengan dia membuatku risih!" seru Misaki sambil membuang muka dan melipat tangan.

"Aish, tsundere _detected_," gumam Fujishima yang langsung dianggukkan oleh yang lain.

Bandou yang duduk di dekat Izumo bertanya, "Mau diapain, nih, Kusanagi-san?"

Terdiam sejenak, Izumo kemudian berbisik, memberi titah yang membuat anggota HOMRA lain yang mendengar kata-katanya dan author yang mengetik cerita ini nyengir keji.

"Buat dia makin cemburu."

_Yessir~_

* * *

**Bar HOMRA**

**26 Juni, Selasa**

**Yata Misaki**

**.**

Tiba-tiba Bandou nyeletuk iseng.

"Tapinya Yata, aku tidak heran kalau kamu segitu posesif pada Saru. Aku malas mengakuinya sih, tapi si Saru memang…sedap dipandang mata."

Misaki gedubrakan di tempat medengar hal itu. Yang lain sih malah melebarkan cengiran dan satu per satu ikut memanas-manasi Misaki.

"Iya siih… badannya ramping, mirip perempuan. Coba saja dia punya dada, jadi perempuan asli tuh," Kamamoto ikutan menimpali, ingatannya langsung kembali ke saat dia, bersama Misaki, Saruhiko, dan Kuroh di onsen*.

"…Kulitnya bahkan lebih putih dari Eric yang sudah pucat begini. Mana mulus begitu lagi.." Akagi berkomentar, tapi nada iri yang terdengar dari suaranya tak luput dari pendengaran yang lain. Misaki sendiri setuju dalam hati sih. Waktu di onsen itu dia saja mau tidak mau jadi berpikir, diberi makan apa anggota SCEPTER 4? Kok bisa si Saru makin langsing saja dari terakhir dia melihat orang itu. Mana kulitnya makin putih pula. Dan kelihatannya halus bila disentuh dan mulus, minus bagian pectoral yang dihias bekas luka hitam jahanam itu.

'…_..Sku penasaran apakah kulitnya sehalus kelihatannya… tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan!? Stop! Ini Saru, woy!' _berpikirnya begitu, tapi Misaki sudah kepalang tanggung penasaran.

"Kakinya…jenjang."

"…..Proporsional."

Dewa dan Eric ikut menyumbang opini. Tapi nada suara mereka juga tidak jauh beda dari Akagi. Sepintas terdengar biasa saja, tapi iri masih kentara bila kau mendengarkan dengan lebih serius. Chitose, Bandou, Fujishima, Mikoto, Kamamoto, dan Izumo memilih diam. Misaki sendiri tidak berani bilang apa-apa lagi. Suara itu sudah jelas sekali maknanya di telinga mereka. Terutama bagi Chitose yang kelewat sering mendengar nada semacam itu.

Itu nada seorang wanita—atau uke, untuk kasus yang ini—yang iri terhadap wanita/uke lain yang postur tubuhnya lebih bagus dari mereka.

"Kalau begitu tidak heran sih dia populer. Bukannya banyak yang pernah menyatakan suka padanya?"

Satu komentar dari Totsuka dan sekali lagi perhatian yang lain langsung tertarik pada laki-laki berambut sewarna bunga matahari itu.

"Ghe? Seriusan, Totsuka-san?" tentu saja orang pertama yang bertanya adalah Chitose dan Bandou yang penasaran setengah mati. Maklum, soalnya selain Misaki, Saruhiko hanya tidak keberatan pada Totsuka dan Izumo. Itu juga karena Totsuka kelihatannya punya bakat tersendiri untuk membuat yang lain menurut padanya dan Izumo sudah dianggap sebagai 'mama'nya HOMRA.

Totsuka mengangguk. "Iya. Beberapa temanku naksir Saru-kun. Ada yang minta bantuanku untuk menyampaikan surat cinta untuknya, pula."

"…Dan ada beberapa pelanggan bar yang rela datang tiap hari hanya untuk bisa melihat Saru. Dulu sih," Izumo kemudian menambahkan.

"…Njir, populer," gumam Fujishima. Tiba-tiba Mikoto yang dari tadi diam ikut bicara.

"Tapi beberapa orang sepertinya juga men-_stalk_ Fushimi."

**KRIK.**

"_**MAJI DE**_ [seriusan]?"

Anggota HOMRA lain langusng menoleh pada Raja mereka. Mikoto sih hanya menghisap rokoknya, lalu mengembuskan asap rokok sebelum menjawab. "Iya. Aku juga tidak akan tahu kalau bukan karena Anna," di sini Mikoto menepuk kepala Anna yang langsung tersenyum kecil dengan wajah merona merah. "Dan ternyata memang sudah seminggu penuh dia di-_stalk_. Heh, _stalker_ dikuntit … ironi."

Perasaan bimbang ingin tertawa atau kasihan langung mendera anggota HOMRA yang lain. Ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Mikoto dan karena ironi seorang Fushimi Saruhiko—yang sudah jelas kerjanya men-_stalk_ Misaki—malah di-_stalk_ orang lain, tapi disaat bersamaan juga merasa kasihan pada mantan anggota mereka dan ngeri membayangkan bagaimana bila diri mereka sendiri yang dikuntit seminggu penuh. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk tertawa hambar. Haha.. _logic_. _Stalker_ di-_stalk_, penguntit dikuntit orang lain. Ironi.

"….Saruhiko masih dikuntit..sampai sekarang."

Info tambahan dari Anna membuat pemuda-pemuda tersebut kicep. Gila, _stalker_ macam apa itu? kok semangatnya semangat akar tiga kuadarat kali limabelas begitu?

_Krieeeett_

Suara menusuk telinga khas papan kayu digaruk dengan kuku jemari terdengar dan memaksa beberapa orang untuk menutup telinga mereka. Ketika mereka mencari sumber suara tersebut, lagi-lagi mereka dibuat meneguk ludah, sementara Izumo dan Totsuka harus menyembunyikan seringai mereka sambil mengacungkan jempol pada Mikoto dan Anna yang tersenyum tipis menghadapi pemandangan di depan mereka saat ini.

* * *

**Bar HOMRA**

**26 Juni, Selasa**

**Yata Misaki**

**.**

Aura merah gelap kembali menguar dari tubuh Misaki. Ekspresi wajahnya sama persis dengan ekspresi yang dia perlihatkan ketika Chitose tanpa sengaja mengirim foto mesra—coret—salah paham Kuroh-Saruhiko padanya. Namun yang membedakan adalah bagaimana auranya tampak berkobar hebat, menjilat-jilat tubuh Misaki dan mengungkung pemuda berambut warna _flame_ itu dalam kubah berwarna paduan _amaranth_, _burgundy_, _cardinal_, _carmine_, _rosewood_, _scarlet_, hingga _alizarin crimson_. Aura merah dalam berbagai jenis tersebut seolah menari-nari senang atas kemungkinan Misaki untuk menggunakan mereka demi membakar seseorang.

Rasa marah luar biasa hebat disertai nafsu untuk membunuh seseorang menerjang Misaki bak tsunami. Kata-kata rekan-rekannya mengenai bagaimana Saru dikuntit bahkan sejak mereka masih berada di HOMRA menjadi minyak, semakin memacu rasa marahnya. Dan di tengah rasa marah tersebut muncul suatu perasaan khawatir dan takut yang tidak rasional. Bayangan tidak diinginkan tentang bagaimana bila penguntit brengsek ini berhasil menangkap Saru ketika dia lengah dan apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap Saru bermunculan di kepala Misaki, membuatnya mengabaikan fakta bila Saruhiko adalah pemegang posisi Third in Command SCEPTER 4 yang sudah pasti kuat. Bayangan tersebut makin menjadi-jadi di kepala Misaki ketika dia teringat bagaimana Saruhiko selalu terlihat gelisah di luar bar HOMRA ketika mereka masih berada dalam naungan grup yang sama. Ingin rasanya dia mengutuki diri sendiri ketika dia menganggap hal tersebut angin lalu dan mencap Saruhiko paranoid ketika Saru menyatakan merasa ada yang memerhatikan dirinya.

Dan di tengah-tengah perasaan yang berkecamuk ini, Misaki menyadari satu kenyataan yang terasa pahit, namun juga agak manis ketika dia pikirkan lagi dengan kepala dingin.

Akar perasaaan bencinya pada Saru bukan sepenuhnya karena dia mengkhianati HOMRA. Alasan utamanya jauh lebih simple. Dia benci Saru karena dia mengkhianati Misaki. Karena dia meninggalkan Misaki. Namun Misaki juga tidak bisa membantah bila dia tidak pernah sepenuhnya membenci Saru. Dia tidak suka Saru begabung dengan SCEPTER 4, itu sudah fakta. Dia ingin Saru keluar dari dari grup tersebut, membuang jauh-jauh _coat_ biru, saber, dan aura biru tersebut dan kembali bersama HOMRA, itu benar. Dia ingin Saru kembali menjadi temannya, itu benar. Dia merasa lega Saru sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ao no Ou, merasa cemas bila tiap kali Saru menjawab pernyataan cinta yang diberikan padanya, merasa tidak ikhlas Saru berteman dengan Kuro Inu, itu juga benar. Soalnya apa yang dikatakan yang lain padanya semuanya benar. Misaki juga mengakui hal tersebut. Tapi itulah yang tidak mau dia akui. Dia tidak mau mengakui bila dari dasar hatinya dia sudah menerima semua perasaan tersebut. Dia bingung, juga takut dicap munafik bila yang lain tahu.

Tapi kini dia tidak peduli. Terserah yang lain mau bilang apa, toh Misaki juga sudah lelah dengan segala bentuk penolakannya terhadap isi hati dan perasaan sendiri. Kali ini dia akan menerima fakta tersebut dengan hati lapang.

_Menerima fakta bila Yata Misaki menyukai Fushimi Saruhiko._

….Ngomong-ngomong kalu tidak salah tadi Anna bilang Saruhiko masih dikuntit sampai sekarang'kan?

* * *

**Bar HOMRA**

**26 Juni, Selasa**

**HOMRA**

**.**

Kubah berelemen dasar aura Misaki perlahan menipis dan akhirnya menghilang, tanpa menimbulkan satu goresanpun pada bar. Yang lain memandangnya dengan tatapan was-was, terutama ketika Misaki bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki dan mengambil skate boardnya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tak terbaca itu juga membuat yang lain makin cemas memikirkan tindakan yang akan diambil Misaki selanjutnya. Namun mereka dibuat terkejut ketika Misaki tiba-tiba berbalik ke arah mereka dan membungkukkan badan.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatku sadar," ucapnya singkat. "Itu yang kubutuhkan."

"Sama-sama Yata," balas Totsuka sambil tersenyum dan dilanjutkan dalam hati. _'Kami juga senang kamu akhirnya sadar, kok. _Kokoro_ ini sudah lelah melihat kalian soalnya.'_

"Terus sekarang kamu mau kemana?" tanya Izumo ketika Misaki beranjak keluar.

Berbalik sedikit, Misaki menyunggingkan seringai dan mengucapkan kalimat yang tanpa ia sadari sukses direkam dalam kamera Totsuka yang Anna pegang.

"…mencari monyet."

.

.

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Kosa Kata**

***anggota inti**: saya nggak tahu mau menyebut apaan. Rasanya kalau bilang _'Reisi dan Akiyama, Benzai, Camo, Doumyouji, Enomoto, Fuse, Gotou, Hidaka' _itu kepanjangan. Banget. Dibilang ketua squad, yang posisinya memang begitu hanya Akiyama, Benzai, Camo, sama Doumyouji. Ya sudah deh.

*_**everclear:**_ minuman dengan kandungan alcohol paling mendekati 100%. Illegal di beberapa Negara dan biasanya dicampur ke minuman lain, bukan—dan tidak disarankan—untuk diminum langsung.

***onsen**: yang sudah pernah mendengar drama CD K edisi Ofuro de Danshi-Kai pasti tahu. 'v'

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

**Guest: **oke, ini sudah di update.

**via heartfilia: **habisnya si Shiro sama Neko main nyahut aja tiap kali Kuroh mua jawab sih. XD chapter kali ini udah ada Misaki dan udah diperpanjang nih. Maaf sudah bikin menunggu lama.**  
**

**A/N:** kali ini lagi-lagi nggak ada OMAKE. Maaf ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mohon review, agar saya tahu bagaimana pendapat Anda dan apa yang harus saya perbaiki dari fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

~K. Oni a.k.a. Neete


End file.
